Your First Everything
by writermeAL
Summary: (Co-Written by daddysgirl11) Austin wants to be Ally's first. He wants to be her first friend, kiss, boyfriend; everything! So far it has come true. But a challenging high school year lays ahead. Will he succeed? Or fall through? Will Ally let him, without even knowing his intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note: Hello this is WriterMeAL with a new story! And guess what?! This is a new story co-written by daddysgirl11. Make sure to read, review and check out both of our own stories! Hope you love this, we worked hard on it. :)**

**Austin's POV**

Riinngg! Bbrrrriiinnnngggg! My alarm clock was going crazy. My hand shot out and immediately hit the snooze button as I was slowing waking up from the land of the dead. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked a few times before everything came to focus. I sighed and looked at the time.

7:30. And school starts at 8.

Oh my god! It was that time already?! I'm going to be late! I pushed the covers off and about to jump into the shower. Well... do I really care? It's not like I'm some goody-two shoes or something, right? I shoved the thought and climbed out of bed knocking my bed-side table in the process, making a picture frame fall to the ground and break. Just great! I sank back down to the bed and gently picked up the broken shards to be thrown away. Then I picked up the picture. I smiled. It was one of me and my best friend Ally.

Ally and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I was her first friend, and she was mine. Ally means the world to me. The day this picture was taken was abut three years ago when we were at the waterpark.

She had been scared to go down the waterslide alone, so I went with her. The picture was taken by my mom as we hit the small pool at the bottom of the ride. We were on a tube fit for two and I was in the back holding on to her as we went down the ride. I really loved that picture. It was a memory frozen in time. I had my arms around her, my eyes glistening, and my mouth open as I was laughing in eagerness. Meanwhile, she had fear written all over her beautiful face. Her mouth was open in terror and her face was scrunched up as we neared the bottom of the ride. Her brown hair loose, as it whipped in the air and in my face. Drops of water could be seen dotting our appearance, but I could tell we both were having fun. Ally was just... not physically showing it.

I stared at the picture of the two of us, thinking about that day. That was a good day... for a multitude of reasons.

-Flashback-

"Man, that last one was fun!" I exclaimed, pumping my fists.

"Fun? You call that fun?" Ally turned to look at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because," she started, standing there looking defiant with a hand to her hip. "We could've died! Those rides are really scary. How can anyone love them?"

I shook my head at my best friend, for her ways of logic. "You gotta have fun, Ally! Loosen up a bit!"

"I AM fun!" she countered with an attempted to look 'chill.'

I laughed. "Yes. Of course you are," I drawled. "So hey, you wanna grab something to eat? It's pretty hot."

"Sure." We started walking to the snack shops that were in one corner of the park. "So what are we getting?"

"I want something cool and refreshing. How about..." I scanned the snack bars, looking for a familiar one. Finally spotting it, I drag Ally by the arm and present my case, "... Some snow cones? These are like the best in the country!"

"Okay, prove it. I'll be waiting over there," she said pointing to a bench under the shade of a tree some distance away.

"Okay." I stand in line, waiting to order our snow cones. Ten minutes later, I was carrying two large cups of Strawberry Blast. I sat down next to Ally, handing her the drink or food, whichever it is, and digging into mines. "Good isn't?"

Ally turns to me as she was also busy drowning herself with the delicious goodness. Then she laughs, for the reason, I have no idea.

"What? What am I missing?" I look around, searching for anything funny.

She giggled again. "It's... it's you." When she could finally pull a straight face, she raised her hand to my face to wipe away some ice that must've been on my face for a while now.

"Oh." I blushed. Wait, did I just blush? No way, no way did I just blush because of my best friend? We're best friends, nothing like this was supposed to happen. "Well, I... I should grab some napkins." And just as I was standing up, I accidently tipped my cup, pouring some melted ice onto Ally. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I should really grab those napkins now." With that, I scurried away, grabbed some napkins at a stand and hurried back, before she could say anything.

"Once again, I'm so sorry." I took a fist-full and started dabbing at the wet, sticky slush that was on her because of me.

"It's okay Austin. It was an accident. Here I'll help." She grabs the rest of the napkins from my other hand and starts wiping more efficiently than I have.

Suddenly our hands brushed against each other and a series of shocks of electricity runs up my arm. I stop with my administrations and look at her. Just then I noticed that she also had stopped to look at me too. Sure our hands have touched before, but something about this seemed different. All of a sudden, I was feeling nervous. Those annoying butterflies started fluttering away and my heart started beating faster than it ever did. What was happening? Was this normal?

Then my mom had to ruin the moment. "Austin! Ally!" she called.

We both blushed and looked away towards my mom. I couldn't really face Ally straight in the face for the rest of that day.

-End of Flashback-

But I'm glad that it happened because that moment was HUGE! It was when I first discovered romantic feelings towards my best friend. I've kept it to myself since then, but I also vowed that I'd be her first everything. Her first friend, kiss, and boyfriend. Everything! And I plan to reach my goal of being her first and securing her as mine.

But my thoughts were interrupted by my mom yelling.

"Austin, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!", my mom called from downstairs.

Oh man, I forgot I had to pick Ally up today! She's going to be so mad if I make her late to school again. That's only ever happened once before that I can recall, and the teacher was luckily very understanding, and quote "knows how hard it must be to have to deal with Austin Moon all the time". She got off with a warning, but that doesn't mean Ally let me off the hook as easy. It took me the whole day to get her to talk to me at all, then 'accidently' spilled chocolate milk on top of my head in the freezing cold outside after school. I knew it wasn't an accident when I saw her smile in satisfaction, but Ally being Ally, she started to freak out when she realized how cold it was and rushed me into her house where she quickly helped me dry off and made some hot apple cider for both of us. Long story short, never make Ally Dawson late for school.

"Coming mom!", I yelled back. I took so long that I didn't even bother with a shower. I'll just get one tonight, plus I'm a guy. Who will know?

Ally Dawson. That's who will know.

"Austin Monica Moon, I cannot believe you would leave that house without getting a shower!", Ally said making a disgusted face. "Actually, I can believe it, but that doesn't make it any less gross."

"Chill out Als. I'm getting one tonight, and I know you didn't want to be late for school", I said rolling my eyes at my good-two-shoes best friend.

"Whatever. Just learn to wake up on time so you don't have to decide on getting a shower or not being late to school", she retorted.

That's the Ally I know and love.

"Austin! Are you even listening to me?", Ally asked me annoyed. I just smiled sheepishly at her.

"Austin!", she yelled pointing to the road that I just realized I was driving on the wrong side of. I quickly swerved over because there was a car coming from the other direction.

"Good gracious Austin! First you didn't hear a thing I was saying, then you're not even paying attention to the road! You could've killed us!", she exclaimed.

"Sorry Als", I said. Her face suddenly softened in the way only hers can.

"Austin, are you okay?", she asked me. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine Ally. Don't worry, I was just thinking", I said.

"Are you sure? You seemed awful distracted", she said with concern etched all over her features.

"Als, I told you I'm fine. Look we're here already", I said as we pulled up in the school parking lot.

"Hey look, we made it here alive", she joked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Shut up", I muttered making her laugh.

"Come on Austin, I-", Ally started, but was cut off by our two other best friends, Trish and Dez, arguing over some stupid, unknown topic as they came over to us.

"What are you guys arguing about this time?", Ally asked.

"Dez broke into my gym locker, stole my bra, and used it as a gravy slingshot", Trish said angrily. It took every part of me to not laugh hysterically at that.

"There is so many things wrong what you just said, I don't even know where to start", Ally said shaking her head. She then turned to Dez. "Let's start with why you were in the _girls_ locker room."

"I needed something to use for a slingshot, and DeeDee wouldn't let me use any of hers", Dez said shrugging. DeeDee is Dez's twin sister, and I think she's the only one part way normal in that family, but she does have her moments.

"Dez, why couldn't you just use your slingshot that you bought last month?", I asked.

"That is a collectors addition. You can't use a collector's addition for its actual purpose", he said putting his hand over his heart.

"And you had to use MY bra!?", Trish asked in disbelief. Dez shrugged.

"Yes, yes I did", he said. "Besides, I needed one big enough to hold the gravy, and I didn't think Ally's would work. It would be too small. I only know both of your combinations, so you were my best bet."

"HEY!", both Ally and Trish yelled at the same time. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just burst out laughing my head off.

"Dez...t-that is...n-n-never something...you tell a girl", I said through my laughter. Ally of course hit me over the back of the head for laughing at that, but her tiny little hands didn't do much damage, especially since she had to get up on her toes to even reach my head.

The next couple of minutes were spent with me laughing, Dez looking confused, Trish glaring daggers at Dez and more than likely plotting her revenge, and Ally pouting adorably. When the bell rang, Trish and Dez went off to their first period that they shared with each other, and Ally and I went to ours, which we also had together. I feel sorry for whatever teacher has to put up with Trish and Dez in the same class, especially today.

"I cannot believe Dez said that", Ally said as we were walking to class.

"Come on Ally, he's Dez. He was trying to put socks on his head last week. You can't take things he says seriously", I said trying to cheer her up.

"But he's right this time", she said.

Well how do I reply to that? On one hand, I could say that isn't true, but then she'd probably think I was being a total pervert. But if I say it is true (which I personally don't think it is; don't judge me for having an opinion) then she'll hate me. Uhg, having a girl as a best friend (especially one you like a lot) is so complicated and frustrating.

**A/N: So should be continue? Follow, favorite, review!**

**writermeAL, daddysgirl11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: So we're back with chapter two! And on with the humor...**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I smiled. I was so happy that I could get myself out of this jail cell. As it rang, I jumped out of my seat, first out of the door, and down the halls to my locker where I needed to grab some things.

Wow, they beat me there. And that seemed a bit far-fetched. Ally was such a pokey walker with a ton of books to carry, Trish was just plain lazy to walk, and well Dez... uh... never mind. But, I had the farthest classroom, so let's call it a day. "So what's up?" I asked them as I punched my locker door open.

"Dez is an idiotic doofus", Trish said folding her arms.

"What else is new?", Ally asked. That really shocked me because Ally's never like that.

"Umm...this new version of the Ally I've known for the past fourteen years", I said looking at her strangely.

"I'm still the same Ally as always. I always tell the truth, and I agree with Trish that Dez is a doofus!", Ally spat out.

Suddenly it clicked. "Was it that bra situation from this morning? Come on Ally, let it go!"

"Why should I?" she retorted.

"Because it's not even, true!" Did I...?! Did I just say that?! "I... uh... I mean that, uh, Dez wanna help me here?"

"Sorry dude." And he turned back around going through his backpack.

"Trish?" I turned to her, hopefully.

"Nope." She also turned her back to me, while eyeing Dez carefully.

What is that girl planning? But I shook the thought.

"Austin, did you just-", Ally started, but I quickly cut her off.

"No. No I didn't. I-I mean uh..."

"There's something wrong with these cookies. They taste weird", Dez said suddenly. I grabbed one of the oreos and smelled it. Why would an oreo smell like mint? Trish...

"Dez, there's toothpaste in here", I said rolling my eyes as I handed it back to him.

"Oh... that makes so much more sense", he said licking the toothpaste off the cookie. "Mmmm...that's so much better."

"Dez! Urgh! That is so gross!" Ally exclaimed, showing a face of disgust.

I sighed. I guess his crazy antics never get old as for Trish... I turned to her. She had one heck of a smirk. "Trish..." I warned.

"What?!" she chocked out, after settling down from her fit of laughter. "He used my bra as a gravy sing-shot!"

"That's not my fault!" Dez proclaimed.

All heads turned to him.

"Oh? Why is that?" Trish growled, glaring at him. I should warn Dez, but I wanted to see where this would lead. Plus the more this continues, the more Ally might forget all about the words that slipped out.

"The little voice inside my head told me to do it", Dez said. We all were staring at him wide eyed and a little freaked out. "Or was it my brother..."

"Err...whatever Dez. I'll get you back. I will. You will get your revenge if it's the last thing I do!", Trish yelled stomping away.

"Dra-mat-ic...", Dez said in a sing-song voice. "Ally, do you have a tuba I can borrow?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to give it to you for two reasons. One, last time you got your head stuck in it and I don't want that to happen again, and two, I'm still mad at you", Ally replied and just started walking away without another word.

"Bye Dez", I said quickly. I don't know where Ally thinks she's going alone...I'm her ride! I guess she already knew that. Because when I walked out to the parking lot she was there leaning against the front wheel staring out into the horizon. I grimly smiled as I unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat. It was silent for the next couple minutes. I really wanted to comfort her, but I had no idea how. We're talking about bras and partly ego problems with girls! I don't know how to compete with that, but I should try.

I look at her and she was blankly staring out the window. Maybe some music should help, we do LOVE music anyway. So I leaned forward and turned on the radio which was way TOO loud.

She yelped in surprise and clamped her hands over her ears, as I fumbled, single-handedly, with the controls. Finally lowering the volume, I looked at her and she was finally smiling.

I try to comfort her. "Don't worry about it too much Als. It was this morning."

But pretty soon her frown returns. I shouldn't have said that and she's mute again. But she does mumble, "But it was embarrassing."

So I try a different technique. "You know right now you sound exactly like you did when I had to go bra shopping with you", I said laughing at the memory. She just threw her arms up in exasperation.

She chuckles and I knew I was successful. "Are you ever going to let that go? We were fourteen!", she exclaimed. Hearing how old she was when that happened made me laugh even harder.

-Flashback-

I walked through the doors of Sonic Boom ready to see my best friend who was currently arguing with her sister over something.

"Natalie, you promised you'd go with me today! School starts tomorrow and it's the last day I can go!", Ally said. I wonder what they're arguing about this time.

"Ally, I'm seventeen and you're fourteen. I have a life and friends of my own. I'm not taking my baby sister back to school shopping", Natalie said. Poor Ally. Natalie's always ditching Ally for her friends.

"But you're the only one that can go with me! Dad's at some stupid convention, and Mom's (insert mom details. Is she alive? on business? other?)", Ally said sounding desperate.

"Hey Als, I'll take you shopping", I offered. Ally's eyes widened an she started shaking her head furiously, but Natalie just smiled.

"Thanks Austin! See you guys later!", she said and ran off to her friends. I always thought most teenage girls could be annoying, but I haven't seen any as annoying as Natalie and her friends.

"Austin! Why would you say that!? You can't go shopping with me", Ally said.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you", she said.

"Come on Ally? We're best friends, you can tell me anything", I begged.

"Its embarrassing", she said.

"Are you forgetting that I've been with you through every embarrassing moment in your life?", I asked laughing a little.

"Fine, Natalie was supposed to take me bra shopping today", she said. I really wanted to laugh at that, but I know that would just make this situation worse for both of us.

"I'll still go with you", I told her. It took a while, but she finally agreed, so I am now right outside her dressing room that she's been in for fifteen minutes.

"Ally, would you please hurry it up in there", I said. I'm so bored. Suddenly I hear a ripping of fabric and her voice.

"I can't", she said, and it sounded like she was crying.

"Ally, what's wrong? Why can't you came out?", I asked getting worried.

"Call Natalie", she said not answering my question.

"Why? Ally I can help you if-"

"Austin, I said to call Natalie", she said.

"What? Why do I need to call her?" I ask.

"Just call her!" she snapped.

Getting scared and worried, I quickly called her sister, and she took another fifteen minutes to get there. She was just right next door so that time was spent with me trying to convince Natalie to come.

Ally ended up having to talk to her, through the doors, and a short while later, Natalie left, and ten minutes later, to finally show up with an extra shirt in her hands.

"Ally what happened?", Natalie asked laughing from inside the dressing room.

"Shut up and help me", Ally snapped. Needless to say, Ally was pretty embarrassed that she couldn't come out because the fabric of her shirt tore when she 'accidentally' pulled too hard on her shirt hanging from the hook.

-End of Flashback-

"Austin, you always can cheer me up in these bad times, even if the embarrassing stories you tell are about me", Ally said as we were pulling up in her driveway.

"Als, most of them are about you anyway", I said earning a glare from her.

"Shut up Monica", she retorted. I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. Whenever Ally can't think of a good enough come-back, she always tries to use my middle name against me. I was about to say something else, but heard a small whimper from the house next door. I looked over to see a little girl sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. _Emilee._

"Hey, isn't that Emilee?", I asked. Ally looked over to where she sat and nodded. "Let's go see what's wrong.

I had always been rather fond of Emilee. I mean I have known her since she was a little baby. I guess it's because I never had any younger siblings of my own. It's kind of like how Natalie's like a big sister of me; I never had any older siblings either.

"Hey Emilee. What's wrong kiddo?", I asked as we walked up to her. Her head immediately shot up, and the sight was horrifying...to me at least. She had a black eye and her lip was busted open.

"What happened to you!?", I exclaimed.

It looks like she had been crying, but quickly wipes away the fallen tears. "Oh... hi, A-Austin. Hey, A-Ally," she manages to choke out.

"What happened?" Ally sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"It's- It's nothing. Just got hurt from uh, practice. Softball... yeah. I got hurt from softball practice," she says or more like lies.

I want to believe her, but there's this feeling in my gut that there's more to this story than just a softball injury. Now I feel really bad for this little girl. And being me, I really don't know how to work in this situation. This is more of girly stuff, but I have to try, right? One day I might have to have comforting talks with my little daughter...

So I sit next to her and wipe her tears away. "Don't cry, Emilee. It's not good for your face. You want to look as beautiful as Ally over there."

Ally quickly tries to hide the tinged red on her cheeks, but I spotted that blush. Score! But then my smiled dimmed as I looked at Emilee again. Man, this girl looks so depressed. What should we do?

"Emilee, how'd you like to come with me and Ally to get some ice-cream, maybe a movie, and the arcade?", I asked. It was a long shot, but hey, it's all I got. I want to make her happy again more than anything else right now, and it could give me a chance to get a little more information out of her on what really happened.

"T-that sounds fun", she said trying to smile.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up first?", Ally suggested. "Can we use your bathroom?"

"No!", Emilee said immediately. It was a little too quick of an answer in my opinion. "No, mine won't work because I..uh, I-I'm locked out. Yeah, locked out with no key and no one's home."

"Should we call someone?", Ally asked her.

"Please don't", she squeaked out almost in tears. "Can't we please just use your bathroom so we can go have some fun faster?"

"Oh I-I guess", Ally said looking at me, eyes widened in worry and confusion.

"Um, yeah. Let's go," I said, not quite so sure of myself.

Something was up, and I knew it. But I let it pass me by. But at least we get to have some fun with my favorite girl, Ally and her neighbor which really worries me, Emilee. I have to get more information about her story, but I let it rest. I checked my phone; time to go.

**A/N: So review, follow, favorite? Next chapter be prepared... for Auslly. :)**

**daddysgirl11, WriterMeAL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note: ...And we're back! Hope you love this as much as we enjoyed writing it. :)**

"Okay Emilee, what flavor you want?", I asked.

"Vanilla's fine", she muttered. Really? That's so plain.

"Are you sure? You can have any kind you want with whatever toppings. I'm buying", I asked.

"No, I have to pay. It's the right thing to do since you drove me here to have a fun day when you didn't have to", she said. This kid is acts way too grown up sometimes to be twelve.

"No way. I'm buying and you are getting your favorite flavor ever with as many toppings as you can fit on it", I told her. She smiled a little.

"Then can I have raspberry sorbet with a bunch of cherries?", she asked showing her childish side. Finally. I laughed.

"Of course you can", I said.

Then I turn to Ally who was stalking all the flavors and all the toppings. She was carefully looking each one over. "How about you, Ally?"

She perks up and turns to me. "Huh?"

"What do you want?" I ask. "I'll pay, my treat."

"No way, Austin! You always spoil me. Plus I can pay it for myself."

"No the gentleman always treats the ladies. Right?" I looked down to Emilee for support. She giggled and nodded. I smile at Ally.

"Not this lady," Ally contradicts. I wonder where she gets that from? But I think from being Ally's neighbor, she really has rubbed off on Emilee. They're both so... so mature for their ages. They need to loosen up a little. Live a little. And that's my plan. I smile creeps up my lips.

I quickly turned back to the guy behind the counter. "Don't let either of these girls pay. We'll have raspberry sorbet with as many cherries as you can fit on top, I want rocky road, and if I know Ally, she wants fruity mint swirl", I said looking over to Ally for confirmation. She rolled her eyes but nodded. See, I even pay attention to her favorite ice-cream flavor. Yeah, I'm just that awesome.

"I'm paying for the movie", Ally said crossing her arms.

"Me too", Emilee said.

You've got to be kidding me.

"No you're not...neither of you, and there's nothing you can do about it", I said putting one arm around each of my two favorite girls and leading them to a table. Man, Ally's almost as short as Emilee.

We waited a couple minutes as I waited for our order because the shop was so busy. For a small shop it was quite busy. So we filled that time with conversation. "So Emilee you play softball?"

"Huh?" She looks at me weirdly. "Oh! Yeah! Softball. Yeah, its a bit hard, but its fun."

I nodded. I was about to turn the conversation towards Ally, when I noticed that our order was ready. "I'll be back, ladies." A minute later, I was balancing two ice cream sundaes in one hand while I held my ice cream cone in the other. "Here you are." They both nodded thanks and began filling with mouths with the cool, creamy, deliciousness. I looked up to see Emilee filling her mouth with cherries and Ally with ice cream all over her face. Then I noticed how they are so like, in features and behavior. I chuckled. I wondered how they could both be so childish, yet crazy smart and mature for their ages all at the same time.

"Ally, you got a little...hang on", I said grabbing a napkin and began to wipe off her face. I noticed her breath hitch, and then I realized just how close we were. I smirked a little. Score two for me. I made her blush earlier, and she can't breathe now. I should probably back away because she's turning a little red from the lack of oxygen.

But I didn't want the moment to end. And I was tempted to lean forward and brush my lips against hers, but she'd freak out. So grudgingly, I pulled back and set the napkin down.

"No kiss?" said a small voice.

Both our heads snapped toward Emilee.

"What?" I gulped. "I... uh..."

"We weren't going to kiss, Em," Ally stated, looking down. Apparently she couldn't look me in the eye. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"Yeah!" I quickly agreed, nodding my head vigorously for effect. I really wanted to say what my heart was scolding me to say, but I can't. I just can't.

"But you guys were inches from each other," Emilee replied, defiant. "That means you were going to kiss. You guys still can. I promise I won't look." And she smiled. God, that smile. So similar to Ally's. Speaking of Ally...

She looked so uncomfortable, and I just couldn't stand it. I hate it when our not-so-much-yet romantic relationship is brought up because she always avoids eye contact with me for a while. Her eyes are so hypnotizing and beautiful that I cant stand not being able to see them. Emilee was looking between us and finally seemed to get she wasn't making it any better with those type of comments. I cant be mad at her though; not Emilee. She reminds me too much of a younger version of Ally, and I can never stay mad at Ally.

"Let's go to the movies!", Emilee exclaimed to break the thick, awkward silence that we had created.

"Yeah, let's", I said getting up. Ally smiled and actually met my eyes this time so I guess she's over it. Thank-you Emilee!

Within twenty minutes we were at the movie theater. "So what are we watching?" I ask as I look over the movie posters. "Oh! Let's watch Mortal Instruments: City of Bones!"

Ally gasps. "Austin! Not with Emilee around. Don't you know what kind of movie that is?!" she scolds as I roll my eyes. Then she sees something that interests her. "How about we watch The Spectacular Now?"

I groan. "Ew! Not another one of your chick-flicks. Please something else..." I beg.

"Let's watch One Direction: This is Us!" Emilee chirps up. "Please!"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Please not that!" I exclaim. No way am I watching a chick-flick, rom-com, or One Direction.

"I guess I'll never get to see the One Direction movie then. Nobody else can ever bring me, and I wanted to see it so much", Emilee said sadly. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Hey, it's okay Emilee. We can see it", I said making her smile.

"Thanks Austin!", she exclaimed hugging my neck.

"Yeah, yeah", I said but still smiled. I had to, she's just so cute.

"Austin, can we please watch Austenland afterwards?", Ally asked making me smirk.

"Austin-land, huh?"

"Yeah! I want to see it too. That's just how much we wove you. We had to watch a movie with your name in it", Emilee said.

"I guess everyone loves me and can't get enough of this", I said pointing at myself. I should've known it wasn't about me when neither of them made a smart remark to that and actually smiled.

And I insisted on paying all six tickets, oh, how could I have been so clueless? I really thought it was a movie titled, "Austin-land".

"Three tickets to One Direction: This is Us and another three for Austenland," I say to the guy behind the ticket booth. "Make the times correspond so only about ten, twenty minutes interval between the two."

"Sure. Hang on for a minute." I nodded and looked at the two of them, who were all giggly. What's up with them? "That'll be $48 plus tax it'll be $51.36." My eyes bugged out. But I shrugged, all for my girls. So I paid him a hefty $50 with the exact change. I think I need to start saving up pennies because those two girls will drive up bankrupt.

"Thank you," I state as I take six tickets. I look at the Austenland tickets and they're not the way I thought it'd be spelled. Huh.

I ignore the thought as we enter the theater and watch One Direction: This is Us. Oh, the joy. 92 minutes of watching a British boy band pants each other onstage. God, the painful, painful joys. For me it wasn't much of a movie. It was more like a documentary on how they became one band, and their tour.

Seriously I was like the only guy there! Plus my ears hurt from girls squealing when that blonde guy, Niall right? had his shirt off. Big deal! Or when that very curly haired guy, Harry, had gotten pants by another member, whom I have forgotten the name. Seriously what's the big deal about them? Austin Moon, myself, is SO much more talented. It was basically them behind the cameras of concerts and such. Back-stage and all that glory. And girls squealing, urgh! They are like so obsessed.

I looked at Emilee and Ally. They were so engrossed in the movie, I don't think they noticed my wave my hand over their faces. "Hello?" I whisper. I wasn't even that loud when ten other obsessed fan girls shush me. I roll my eyes and slouch back into my seat. I can't wait for this to be over.

When it finally was over (thank you God) I leapt out of my seat and did my happy dance as all the other girls giggled at me. Well I was in beat with The Best Song Ever. But I sank back down in my seat, covering my red face. When it was nearly empty I looked up, to see Emilee and Ally smiling at me. "What?"

"Loved your dance," Ally smirks as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah and we don't speak of this ever again, agreed?"

"What have you got on us?" Emilee asks as we all stood, walking out of the theater to enter another darkened room to watch Austenland.

"I uh... nothing." I lower my head. "Now lets watch a movie about a guy named Austin! If its the way it turns out to be, I'll proudly announce my middle name to my fans because I don't care. I am named 'Austin' Monica Moon and I'll make a reference to this movie. Don't you think?" I turned to my companions, who were looking very smug.

I ignored them and found three seats in a row. Ally was wedged between Emilee and I, but who said I was complaining? I looked around the theater and I noticed that most people here were couples. Nearly all the guys looked bored, as if they had been dragged here, while the girls were excited. Was I missing something? What type of girls would be excited to watch an action or mystery movie? I looked at the other two, they were pretty excited too.

Ten minutes later, the opening credits started and it was some type of frilly orchestra music. No, no, no, no. When the title appeared on screen it said, "Austenland." Then it clicked when I learned the lead female's name which was Jane. Jane, Jane Austen. NOOO! This was a rom-com. That's why there's couples here and now everything makes sense. Oh my god, why am I so stupid? Why didn't I realize it sooner?

I groaned and forced myself to watch. These girls are clever. They're going to be the death of me, if I'm not bankrupt first.

So I actually paid attention and I really did enjoy (only by a little bit) the movie. It was pretty entertaining and I laughed along with the others. When she left modern life to travel back in time to this Austen themed resort and all the funny bits; it was hilarious. It was like those One Direction fans but much more obsessed on a WHOLE new level. It was much more crazy. Jane Hayes (the main female lead) was so much like a stalker of Mr. Darcy (a character in Pride and Prejudice) its like she didn't exist, only to Mr. Darcy she did. So in that place everyone is dressed up with a British accent acting as if they lived in the movie or book.

There was this one funny part with a pool scene and those British guys were hanging out and talking about if they "fancy" Ms. Jane. And the employees of that resort had to wear white wigs and get-ups, but that was the thing. The guys had white wigs on and board shorts, no shirt. So it was an odd mix of modern and English history. It's a bit hard to describe, but its very funny.

But when Jane was talking to Mr. Henry Nobley when he was playing croquet, I felt myself to look at Ally. When she said that all the perfect guys are fictional, that hurt because I wanted to be Ally's perfect guy. I hope what she said isn't true. And then Henry says that all girls wait around for that one faithful guy who will be their everything, I've decided that I'll be her everything.

And by the end of the movie, if Ally ever decided to obsess over Jane Austen, I'll be her Mr. Darcy. I smile as I watch my two girls smile in content after watching the ending. It was so funny, so sad, so amazing at the same time. One of the best rom-coms I've ever watched.

While we were in the lobby waiting for Ally, who had to use the restroom, I turned to Emilee. "Did you guys plan this?"

She looked at me with big innocent eyes. "What plan?"

I rolled my eyes at the way too adorable twelve year old trying to look innocent.

"Nice try Em. I know you and Ally tricked me into watching both those movies", I said looking pointedly at her.

"Now why would I do that?", she asked smiling a little.

"Because you-", I started, but that's when Ally came back.

"What'd I miss?", she asked.

"Austin's accusing us of tricking him", Emilee stated. Ally fake gasped.

"Austin! Why on Earth would you think that?", Ally asked pulling the same fake innocence look as Emilee.

"Whatever. Let's just go to the arcade", I said lightly pushing them to the exit.

I knew they were up to something. I have to keep my senses alert before they do anymore. I strained my ears so I could possibly hear part of their conversation, but they're tones were inaudible to me. I heaved a sigh, might as well get them back another day.

"Here we are!" I announced as we entered the dimmed place with flashes of bright lights from the games.

"We need tokens first, so..." I looked at them.

"What?" Ally asks, confused.

"Yeah, why are you looking at us?" Emilee said.

"Aren't you guys paying? I thought you guys said you'd be paying."

"You heard us wrong then," Ally said. "We were only going to pay for the movies and the ice cream, but you insisted of paying. It's not our fault that you'd throw your money for us."

I rolled my eyes. Now that I was letting them pay, they were reluctant. Girls. "Fine, I'll pay." I turned my backs on them to exchange money for tokens.

"Thanks Austin," two voices chorused as I returned.

"Yeah, yeah." I gave them each their share. "What are we playing first?"

"Skee-ball!", Emilee exclaims running to the game. Well, I guess there's my answer.

"I'm horrible at this game", Ally grumbled. I laughed knowingly...then an idea struck me.

"Not today you're not", I said dragging her to the one beside Emilee's.

"Austin, what are you-"

"Ally hush. I'm helping you here. You take the ball in your hand like this...", I said placing the ball in her hand and holing her arm with my own. "...then you bring it back slowly..." I continued doing exactly what I was saying (making sure to go a little slower than necessary) "...and release. See that wasn't so hard", I said as she got a thousand points.

"Y-yeah. Okay", she said stepping back a little. Stuttering...SCORE! I smiled to myself. This day was getting better and better except for the money-blowing part. Oh, well, but then there's Ally case. (*wink, wink*)

"Let's play against each other!" Emilee squeals. "You and Ally against me! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" I agreed with her terms. "Come on, Ally."

"I... uh, sure," she caved. Yes! I'm loving that little girl more and more every minute of today.

"Yay!" She swings and racks in another hundred.

"We need to beat that girl," I whisper to Ally, receiving a slap on the arm in return.

"Austin! She's the little girl, not you."

She's the one that wants to go up against this...", I said pointing to myself. I'm kind of glad Ally rolled her eyes this time. It lets me know she isn't planning anything...yet.

"She wants to go against us, and it doesn't seem fair", Ally stated.

"Yeah, but-", I started, but cut myself off after seeing the stern and not-so- approving look Ally was giving me. "Never-mind. She can win."

"Oh no. We play fair, or I'm out of here", Emilee said looking serious.

"But it's two against one, and that wouldn't be fair", Ally said.

"Neither would letting me win because I'm younger", Emilee retorted.

Ally opened her mouth to say something, just to close it. I think today we have met Ally Dawson's match. And in match I mean competition. Seriously, even though they're so similar that can be a bad thing, like so.

"How about I just step out? And you two can play?" I suggest.

Both quickly turn their heads towards me. "No!"

I help up both arms in surrender. "Okay...?" Then I hear a familiar set of two. Not the two girls in front of me, going over the rules of fairness, but another two.

"Please, please. Pretty please?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Is it because I used your bra?"

"That's... That has nothing to do with this!"

"So why won't you give me ten pounds of fresh oats, a bale of hay, and some dead rats for my alpaca?"

"I think you answered your own question."

I turned around to find two of my other best friends. Trish dela Rosa and Dez Perado. Maybe they might be the solution to our problem. "Hey guys!" I called.

They spotted me and walked over. "Hey Austin," they both greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

Trish raised her arms in her usual pose. "Guess who got a job at... uh... what's this place called?"

Ally sighed. "Trish you work here."

"And.." Trish prompted.

"...And you don't even know the name. But just in case we're at Phil's Fun Town," I finished for Ally.

"Sheesh. Whatever. So what are you guys doing here?" Trish asked.

"And who's the little cutie?" Dez added.

"She's too young for you Dez," Trish wise-cracked.

"Ha, ha," he deadpanned.

"I'm Emilee!" she piped up.

"Yeah, she's Ally's neighbor and we're here to cheer her up," I state. "How about you Dez?"

"I'm here to because... I uh, have... stuff..." he said, quite uncertain.

"Okay...?" Then a brilliant idea came to my mind. "How about you play with Emilee and Ally and I team up for a skee-ball challenge?"

"That's a great idea!" Ally exclaims, looking at me. I returned the smile.

"Urgh! My boss is calling me. Well, I have to get back to work." And then Trish promptly leaves to do 'work'.

Who's ready to play?", I asked reading to take them on...and maybe getting a little extra time with Ally.

"I am!", Emilee and Dez exclaimed at the same time.

"Me too", Ally said.

"Are you sure Ally? You couldn't even say 'I am' at the right time", I said jokingly.

"Now Austin, we do not correct the way people talk", Emilee fake scolded me while pointing her finger.

"Fine", I muttered.

"Okay _children_, let's get this game started!", Ally exclaimed.

"And they say I'm cocky," I muttered to myself. "But sure! Time to take 'em down!"

"No you're going down!" Dez said, going down as low as you could possibly lower your arms.

"And the referee has showed!" Trish called as she ambled back over. "Guess who's the referee/score-keeper?"

"I thought you had 'work' to do Trish," Ally said, picking up a ball.

"Nah, just got fired. I guess you can't collect the money in the token exchange machine." We all turned to look at her. "What?!"

"That's wrong. And I know that," Emilee pointed out.

"Well we're all not as smart as you kid," Trish retorts.

"Yes! Another hundred!" Ally exclaims. Aw! I missed my chance. But we've just got started.

We all had a ton of fun at the arcade, and ended up going into double over-time so we could break the tie. It was 45,000 for each of us, and then the arcade was closing so we all decided to just have a rematch later.

I was driving back to Ally's house, and it was awful quiet. I looked beside me to see Ally had fallen asleep, and so had Emilee when I looked in the rear view mirror. I smiled as I parked the car. I went to the back seat, careful not to wake Ally up because I had a key to her house and could just carry her in.

"Hey Emilee, we're here", I whispered shaking her. She groggily opened her eyes.

"I don't want to go home", she said tiredly.

"I don't see any cars here. Didn't you say you were locked out and nobody was home?", I asked. She nodded.

"I'll just sleep in the tree house", she said starting to get up.

"No you don't. You're staying with me. Just let me carry Ally in her house and I'll be right back", I said. All she did was nod as she fell back asleep in the backset. I quickly got Ally out of her seat and carried her up to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Ally", I whispered kissing her forehead since she was asleep.

"Night Austin", she muttered. I froze, but when I looked over at her, she was still asleep with a small smile on her face. That was close, but also...she said my name in her sleep! At least I hope she was asleep...

**A/N: And we all died with Auslly feels. ;) Follow, favorite, review! Thanks so far from the both of us for all your follows, favorites, review.**

**WriterMeAL, daddysgirl11.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' Note: Just keep on reading, reading, reading, reading. What do we do if we're bored? We read! Huh, huh, huh, huh, haaa! -Dorothy FF version.**

I walk back to my car reliving the moment that happened just a few minutes ago. Was Ally really asleep? Well I have to give her the benefit of the doubt, but if she wasn't she really got me. Did this mean something else? Does she like me or something? Apparently my mind goes all paranoid with just one simple moment. I look at Emilee and she's still asleep. Good. But should I take her home and have her stay the night? Its not like my parents would mind. They LOVE, wait, make that LIVE to help people in need. I don't know how they do it, but they do. So I guess home is my best bet.

I start the engine as noiselessly as possible, cutting the silence of the night, and start driving home. Arriving at my driveway, I pull up next to my dad's car and cut the engine as everything is dubbed to silence. I look back at Emilee to see that she's still asleep.

I walk out and open the back-seat door, positioning myself to carry her. For a twelve year old she's pretty skinny and doesn't weigh much, but that makes my job a whole lot easier. Once I steadied her in my arms, I pushed the door closed with my foot and start to creep my way to the front door. It's not like I can ring the doorbell, which would be too loud and might wake Em, and I can't exactly reach into my pockets for my keys. So I go to the window in hopes of my parents catching sight of me. Thank goodness my mom did.

"Austin!" she called, pulling the door open. "What's all this..."

"Later," I said cutting her off. "I'll explain all this later. I'll tuck her in first."

"Okay, sure." My mom nods in understanding. "I guess she can take the guest bedroom upstairs."

I went upstairs and quickly put Emilee in the bed and turned the light out before going back downstairs to my confused looking mother.

"Austin, why is Emilee sleeping in our guest bedroom?", she asked.

"You told me to put her in there", I said a little confused. She sighed.

"Austin, I mean why is she here? Why did you bring her to our house when she was asleep? I don't mind, I just want to know why", she said. Oh...

"Well, Ally and I took her out for a day of fun when she was upset, and she fell asleep in the car. She said she was locked out of her house and no one was home", I explained.

"Oh that poor girl", my mom said. See, I told you how she loves to help people. She loves everyone.

"I think I'll just go up to bed, I'm.." And to prove my point I yawned widely. "I'm r-really tired."

"Yeah, sure. I was just going to say that."

"Um, yeah. 'Night Mom," I said before walking up the stairs to my room. I quickly change into basketball shorts and strip my shirt off. I go to bed thinking of that moment between Ally and I. Reliving the moment again and again, I fall asleep with a goofy smile on my face.

Waking up to anther morning. Don't you hate it when you could have a peaceful lie-in in bed then...

"Austin! Get up or you'll be late! You have to pick up Ally right?! And about Emilee..." my mom droned on and on.

...school and that early morning wake-up call.

sighed as I rolled out of bed and walked into Emilee's room. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

"Em, time to wake up", I said shaking her a little. She groaned in response. "Come on...I hate getting up too, but we still have to pick up Ally and I have to drop you off."

She finally turned over to face me and started to giggle. "What?", I asked.

"Put some clothes on", she said smiling, and I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, but remembering she was twelve I went in my room to change...and put on a shirt.

After changing I went downstairs for breakfast to see Emilee in her same clothes, and my Mom already in conversation. "Hey," I greet.

"Good Morning to you too, Austin," my mom says.

I sigh. "'Morning to you too." And plant myself in my seat and begin to show through my breakfast of... pancakes. I can never get enough of them. Seriously they are like the best food ever invented. Whoever the creator is... I'd like to thank him/her.

"Austin!" my mom scolded looking between me and a giggling Emilee. "At least eat like a civilized person!"

I first swallow the food before answering. "But Mooommmm!"

"Not buts! Plus we need to get a change of clothes for Emilee," she said, stating the obvious.

"I know. I'll take her home and pick up Ally. Win/win situation," I explain, eating... slower.

"No!" Emilee gasps. "I... uh, don't need a change. Just drop me off, please..." she begs.

"No, you need to change."

"But I don't wanna go home!" she complains. "Just get me to school!"

"You need to change, Emilee, honey," my mom tries, this time.

"But don't take me home!"

"But, I..." I being, not knowing the ending. Then another brilliant idea comes to mind. "Oh! Ally might have some old clothes of hers that Emilee can borrow."

"That's great!" my mom complimented. "But hurry up or you'll be late. You have one more to drop off."

I groan.

When we got to Ally's, I just let myself in like I always do. She's the only one home right now anyway.

"Ally! Hurry up!", I yell, then hear a loud 'thud' come from her room. Emilee and I look at each other, then took off running up to her room.

"Ally, what happened?", I asked entering her room to see her sprawled out on the ground with her covers twisted around her, and she looked very confused.

"Austin, how did I get in my bed, and why did you yell at me?", she asked making both Emilee and I laugh a little.

"Als, it's time for school. I brought you hear last night, and you should've woken up before I got here if you didn't want me to wake you up", I said.

"I'm going to be late!", she exclaimed running to her dresser. "Emilee, why are you in the same clothes as yesterday?"

"I didn't have any", she replied simply.

"Here, you can wear this", Ally said giving her a T-shirt and some jeans. When Emilee came out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but laugh at how Ally's clothes fit her perfectly.

"Shut up Austin and get out. I have to change", she said pushing me out of the room and locking the door.

"But Emilee gets to stay...", I whined playfully. I just love to annoy her sometimes.

When all the hustle and bustle died down, we all piled into my car as we started the new challenge: get Emilee and Ally to school, safely.

"So Emilee, which school do you go to?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Austin!" Ally squealed, placing her hands over mines to steady the wheel.

I turn to her. "See?! It's you who causes me to swerve!"

"Well... It's not about... Well I..." she stutters.

"Marino Middle," a voice interrupts.

"Oh! I know where that is!" I say, looking proud.

"Of course you do Austin," Ally comments. "You went there."

"Oh." I turn back to face the road and focus on my driving because I want to get both of them to school in one piece or Ally will kill me.

"Bye Em. Have fun at school", I said as she was climbing out of the car.

"Bye guys", she said looking sad.

"What's wrong Emilee?", Ally asked her concerned. Ally's so caring. She reminds me of my mom in many ways.

"I don't want to leave you guys", she said. I smiled.

"How 'bout we come by and pick you up after school?", I asked. She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that'll be great! Bye Ally! Bye Austin!", she said running into the school building.

"That kid really seems to like us", Ally commented.

"She sure does", I said smiling. But why? I say to myself. But I don't want to say it out loud. That'd seem rude.

"Yeah," Ally agrees. "But there's something I don't understand..."

"What is that?" I ask as I turn drive onto the main road.

"Why she doesn't want to go home or when she had to grab her bag from the bushes this morning..."

I think to myself. "I really don't want to say it, but maybe... she's an alien!"

"Austin!" she scolded. "Be serious! She had a busted lip and she doesn't want to go home. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know," I said, defeated.

"I can point it out for you Austin, but I can't make you understand," Ally states.

I look at her weirdly. What was going on? Was I missing something? Am I that stupid? But I shake the thought as I pull into our school parking lot.

"I'll think about that. Come on, we have a test to take in homeroom", I said pushing her to the doors.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!", Ally and I exclaimed at the same time when we got our test results. I had gotten a 100% on that test! Woo-hoo! Ally though, looked as though someone had just ran over her cat.

"Als, what's wrong?", I asked walking over to her. She was shaking like a leaf. She wouldn't talk, and just slowly turned her test paper around to reveal that she had gotten...a 64! That's a D-! And I got a 100! This seems so surreal. There's a first for everything, isn't there?

"Mr. Moon, Miss. Dawson, I would like the both of you to come see me at the end of class", our teacher says. We nod and take our seats for the rest of the lesson, where Ally looks extremely nervous. What does he need to see us both for?

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom we both stayed seated as the rest of the class drifted towards the door. Once nearly everyone was gone, I picked up my bag and along with Ally, carrying a stack of books, as usual walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Yes? Why'd you like for us to stay after class?" I asked for the both of us. I looked worriedly at Ally. It looked like she was in no state to talk whatsoever.

"Hm?" He looked up. "Ah, yes. Mr. Moon and Miss Dawson." Mr. Conley set his glasses on his desk and looked up at the both of us. "I'm sorry to say this, but..."

I leaned in closer to hear him. He was nearly inaudible. I quickly stole a look at Ally and she was biting her lip so hard I'm surprised that it hasn't bled yet. I could see a small stream of cold-sweat running down her face. I looked back at Mr. Conley. He was really stressed about his, I could tell.

"...since Mr. Moon received the highest grade in this class, and most of the class scored at least a C+, I'm going to have to assign you as Miss. Dawson's tutor", Mr. Conley said. My eyes grew big, and when I looked over at Ally she was pale as a ghost.

"Als, are you-", I started, but cut my self off when she just fainted and I had to catch her. "Ally! Ally wake up!"

"Huh?", she asked groggily. Whew, she wasn't out long. It must've just been from shock.

"Are you okay?", I asked. she looked around and finally seemed to realize that she had passed out and I caught her.

"Yeah...what happened. I just remember having this crazy dream where I got a bad grade and you got a 100, so you had to tutor me", she said laughing a little.

"Um...Als", I said. She stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"That was a dream right? Please tell me that was a dream", she begged. I shook my head.

"Sorry Ally. Guess you're stuck with me."

"But... But..." she sputtered. "I'm supposed to be the smarter one!" Then she turned to Mr. Conley. "Please tell me this isn't true!"

He sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry. But please bear with it. It's only a temporary occupation."

"But still!" she argued. "Why do I need a tutor? I'll retake it and I'll get a 100!"

"Als," I whispered to her, trying to calm her down. "Please..."

"I'm sorry Miss Dawson. Here are your excused notes," he said as he handed us two slips of paper.

As we walked down the halls since our next class was next to each other's, it remained silent. But I persisted keeping the mood happy. I really don't like subdued moods. It just dampens everything. "At least you're with me, Als!" I said. "Not some other nerd freak."

**A/N: Well that's all for today! Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**daddysgirl11, writermeAL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note: So! You came back. Nice to see ya! Well here you are... a new chapter... as promised!**

"Kill me now", Ally said miserably as we entered the cafeteria. Man, she really doesn't want to have to have me tutor her, but I guess I can understand why. She's supposed to be the smart one after all. I learned this a long time ago, and I'm totally fine with it, but it does feel good to be the one with the good grades every once in a while. I can't exactly say Ally feels the same way though...

"Come on Ally, it isn't that bad. I'll tutor you a little, help you bring your grade up, and then everything will be fine", I said nudging her a little.

"Everything will not be fine Austin! That test goes on your permanent record! I'm going to end up selling crap people wouldn't buy in a yard sale off the street, or worse. I may not even be able to afford a gumball out of one of those machines!", she cried. Man, she can be REALLY overdramatic.

"Ally, you're not going to be selling or not-selling stuff off the street. One bad test grade is not going to kill you. Move on already", I said sighing. She was about to retort (probably with another idiotic view of her future that's never going to happen because of that stupid test) when we see our two best friends silently walking over to us. Silent? That doesn't sound anything like the Trish and Dez I know. Something's definitely going on.

As they approached up, I looked silently between the two as did Ally. Now something was REALLY up. "Um... hey guys...?" I greeted with a question rather than a statement.

"Nothing..." Trish said in a falsetto tone, narrowing her eyes toward Dez, that sold me into thinking there was a problem.

"Okay...? So guess what?" I tired to alter the mood. "Guess who got a 100 on their test?"

"Ally," both of my friends said. "That's like everyday Austin. Nothing new," Trish added.

I pouted, a frown and disappointment clearly written all over my face as we all sat on our usual table in the cafe. School lunch sucks, so we all bring our own lunch that's edible. "Oh come on! At least have some faith in me!" I exclaimed. "I got a 100 on a test!" I cheered for myself. Next to me Ally's shoulders drooped. I just had to brag? But its not everyday this happens. So would you blame me?

"That's great buddy!" Dez said after we did our signature 'what-up!' "How about you Ally? A 100, too? Man, I need to study harder to beat you two," he joked.

Ally hesitated in answering. But being Ally she had to tell the truth whether she liked it or not. "Um, not exactly. I got uh... 64."

Trish started choking on her PB&J sandwich (gross by the way) and Dez spit his drink all over us. "WHAT!?", they exclaimed in unison then went on a stare down because they both hate it when they say things at the same time...but it happens a lot, and its a little creepy.

"Dez!", Ally and I yelled. I grabbed a bunch of napkins trying to get his spit off us both.

"Ally, you got a 64!", Trish exclaimed. Poor Ally looked so miserable at the moment.

"Yes Trish, I did. Would you like to say it any louder? I don't think China heard us", Ally said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked", Trish said smiling sympathetically at her.

"And that's not even the worst part", Ally said.

Wait, how is me having to tutor her worse than her actually making the 64? That hurts a little.

"Oh, Austin, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry. Please don't be mad", Ally begged.

Ooops, I guess I said that out loud. "Then how'd you mean it?", I asked pointedly.

"Uh.."

"Dez!", Trish shrieked. We looked over to see them both completely covered from head to toe in egg salad...that makes Trish sick even smelling it from a distance. Uh oh...

And how the heck did that even happen? I don't recall Dez or Trish or any of us bring egg salad for lunch. Weird... But all I know is that Trish hates egg salad and however this is going to end is not well. It's time to call for cover, I'd say.

I looked at Ally worriedly and we both turned to our friends. Dez was smiling in his "Dez" way while Trish was fuming. This couldn't get any worse. I groaned inwardly, and closed my eyes preparing myself for what was to happen.

"Dez..." Trish seethed. Dez looked at her in his lost puppy eyes looked that appeared often. "You will never hear the end of this, get it?!" She started to flick the egg salad off of her, gagging every so often. "Urgh! You're just so... so annoying sometimes. I don't know why I bother to hang around you!" And she stormed off probably to the girls' bathroom to de-egg salad herself before the last class of the day... which they both had together. Oh, no...

Once she left, Ally, Dez and myself did the best we could to clean everything up. It had been one big food fight mess between the four of us.

"Do you think she meant it?" came a saddened voice.

"What do you mean Dez?" Ally asked.

"About how Trish said she even bothers to be friends with me..." He sigh. This was Dez like I'd never seen him before. "Am I that bad of a person?"

"Dez, no!" Ally exclaimed. "You're not a bad person. She's just mad because she hates egg salad. It confuses her. You're not bad at all. You're a great, loyal friend. You cheer me up and someone can always find a way to make me laugh. I don't appreciate the bra-stunt you pulled, but it's history."

That's why I love Ally. She's so kind-hearted even to Dez who most people misunderstand.

Dez smiled. "Thanks Ally. You're a nice person. No wonder Austin talks about you A LOT!" And then Dez busied himself with cleaning the table.

Oh Dez, why'd you have to say that!? This is just awesome. (Note my sarcasm)

"Does he now?", Ally asked laughing a little as she looked back at me Please Dez, let it go! Don't say-

"All the time. He wont shut up sometimes", Dez said. Wow, thanks buddy.

"What does he say?", Ally asked smiling even more like she was enjoying how much this was humiliating me...which she probably was.

"All sorts of stuff, like-", he started but I put my hand over his mouth. This is the last time I'm telling Dez any secrets about Ally.

"Well would you look at the time. Lets get to class", I said ushering a laughing Ally away from the cafeteria and Dez. That was close.

It as afterschool now and it was time to get home. It had been quite a day and I was beat, ready to sleep until tomorrow comes. "Urgh!" I groan as I drop my bag into the car as Ally climbs into the seat next to me. Speaking of Ally, ugh, I have to tutor her. Sigh. Really, I love spending time with her, but days like today, I'm so out of it. "Do I have to tutor you?" I whine.

"Well it's up to you," she simply replies not breaking her gaze to stare out the window.

"Okay, how about a study dat- uh, I mean session. Yeah, study session tonight?"

She shrugs. "That'll be fine."

Then it hit me as I saw a middle school kid walk down the street which means we weren't far. "Oh, shoot! I completely forgot! We have to pick-up Emilee!" I exclaim as I careened into the parking lot of the school making Ally scream at the sudden turn. "Sorry!"

"It's... It's okay," she gasped between breaths.

I scanned the parking lot to see Emilee. Finally seeing her, I frowned. She was standing off to one side, completely alone, keeping silent. Her eyes are forward, sometimes scanning her surroundings with a grim expression. Was something wrong? Well this kid was quite secretive so.. I'd probably never know.

When she finally saw us, she smiled and ran over to the car. "Hey Austin! Hey Ally!", she exclaimed climbing in the back.

"Hey kiddo. Why were you standing over there all alone?", I asked. Her smiled faltered a bit, put she quickly put on a fake one thinking we didn't see.

"Oh, uh...my friends, they already left. Most of them ride the bus so I'm alone at the end of the day, but it's cool", she said, but she was speaking rather slowly when she said 'friends'.

"Why don't you ride the bus?", Ally asked. Emilee shrugged.

"Too loud, bumpy road, and I prefer my vehicle transportation to have seatbelts", she replied. What kind of twelve year old says 'vehicle transportation'? Oh yeah...Ally did. I remember she always said things like that, even about the seatbelts. These two are such goody-two-shoes.

"Okay, Emilee, we're here," I say as I park my truck in Ally's driveway. The rest of the car ride had been in a comfortable silence, but it seemed to fit the mood. Ally got out first, saying she needed to clean her room so it was a bit more presentable.

"Ugh..." Emilee groaned as she climbed out. She carefully looked at her own place before stating, "But I think no one's home."

I look over to her place. "But there's a car in the driveway... I think someone is."

"No!" she said, rather quickly. "I uh, mean, sometimes my mom or dad leave the car even though they don't stay. And I don't really want to stay in an empty house. Please Austin, please, can I come with?"

Darn, those puppy dog eyes. I had them too, but they don't work on Ally. She says were too good of friends for them to work. "Oh, okay! You can come with you, but you'll be bored," I say as we walk inside of Ally's place.

"Why?" she asked, skipping all the way. "You guys gonna study?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to tutor her because she got a low grade. I got an A, she got a D. So in that sense; I'm smarter," I added as we climbed the stairs to Ally's room.

"I heard that Austin!" Ally called. "Don't feed her non-sense."

"It's true", I whispered to Emilee causing her to laugh.

"Maybe, but how many times has Ally gotten a better grade than you before this?", Emilee asked smirking. Awe man, she's taking Ally's side on this.

"Every time", I said looking down as she laughed again.

"Don't worry Austin. You're the popular type of guy, so Ally gets the grades while you get the girls", Emilee said.

If only I could have the only girl that doesn't want me. Seriously, I'm not bragging, but all the girls at school like me except Ally...and Trish, but she's a different story. Plus I think under all that hate, I think she may like Dez. Don't kill me, but I think they have at least some feelings for each other. They have a love and hate relationship, but under all that hate I believe, is love. I know, I'm a cheesy romantic guy.

Whoa! Ally seriously takes studying to a WHOLE new level. Her binder was on her bed opened to her planner and every textbook and notebook of hers was sprawled out around her. Talk about tutoring a nerd, in the nicest possible way. "Dang, Ally! All of this really necessary?" I questioned, pointing to all the books as I opened my bag to take out one book. One book compared to ten! God this girl, but she's cute in her own smarticle way.

"Ah! That's a lot of books!" Emilee's eyes popped open as she turned into the room. "Do you study this much?"

Ally nodded. "Yes, and now that I have a 64, I'm going to have to study even harder."

I knew it. It's going to be one heck of a long afternoon. My mom will be so proud I spent my afternoon studying, well, after she buys the story. I sigh and look at Ally. "So. Should we begin?"

"Ally, how can you not get this? Its so easy?", I asked. Its just probability. I even get it, and that's saying something. She wants to use fractions, decimals, and percent to do the problem. Who in their right mind does that? You have to use tables, duh!

"Austin, I do get it. You're rolling a dice and flipping a coin, and you want to know what's the probability of getting a five then a heads. You do 1/6 for the one chance you get a five, and multiply it by 1/2 for heads. That equals 1/12. it would be a decimal of 0.083 repeating, and a percent of 8.333 repeating which rounds up to 83%. it's simple. How on Earth are you solving it, because you're getting the same answer?", she asked. That's a really big explanation.

"I just do a table showing one through six at the top, and heads and tails on the side. It shows there's only one chance of getting a five and a heads out of twelve, so it's 1/12. How the heck did you get the other two?", I asked. After a few hours of studying, I had learned the way Ally did her work, and it's so much easier than my way...even though it takes longer to explain in words. I don't see how she did bad on this test, because she got all the questions right, and she even started teaching me how to do it a new way. Something's up with that.

"Now I get to say I know high school math", Emilee said. I guess she was listening in on our tutoring session and learned how to do this. Impressive.

Ugh. My brain hurt. All this study is really doing me no good. My brain wasn't cut out for all this mental toughness. And with Ally! It's complicating me more than it did before this session started. I groaned. "How much longer do we have to keep this up? My brain is fried," I complain to Ally. And her response was a typical roll of the eyes. I looked at Emilee; she wasn't bored, but she kept herself busy reading from Ally's HUGE collection of books. "What chu you got there Em?" I asked.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," she replied before burrowing her nose deeper into the book.

I groaned the same time Ally squealed. Were my companions really such hard-core studiers? Oh god, kill me now.

"Harry Potter?!" Ally exclaimed throwing her notebook aside. "I practically love him!"

Why won't she love me? If I have to be Harry Potter for her to love me, I'd take the bargain.

"I love that series and that is one of my favorite books. I love J.K. Rowling's style of writing. The way the whole series hits so many issues and angles. But you have to think-"

Which is something I don't do, I comment to myself.

"-to find all those hidden themes. Like Hermione for example. Female dominance and how she really is self-motivated. Dobby for rights and freedom from being owned by another. It's like a Social Studies book written as fiction," she continued with her monologue.

"Do you guys want to make smoothies?" I interrupted her declaration for Harry Potter. I needed to get away from all these books stuff for just a minute or two. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Smoothies!" Emilee exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Sure," Ally responded, picking herself up. "Let's go."

"So what do you want?" I looked between the two then down to the kitchen counter-top. We had cleared the refrigerator of any frozen fruits and yogurt and any ingredients to make smoothies. We robbed the countertops of their fresh fruits and it was all set before us with one blender and three cups. Go time!

"Me wanna go first!" Emilee squealed sitting on a stool surrounding the kitchen island.

"Hold up. We're creating separate ones? Why don't we all create one smoothie that'll fit all our needs?"

"As long as the flavors taste good together because lemon juice and chocolate fudge don't mix," Ally countered with a pointed look.

"Jeez! One time! And you judge!" I pout. "But fine. Are you up for... THE SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE!?" I yell making sure Canada can hear me.

"Yay!" Emilee screamed. "Let's put strawberries."

"Okay. Strawberries!" I grabbed the bowl of fresh strawberries and dumped a bunch into the blender.

"Pineapple. Oh! And maybe some pomegranates," added Ally.

"Okie-dokie! Pineapples!" I grabbed a bowl of sliced pineapples and dumped the lot in the blender. "..And..." I looked at her, skeptical. "Pomegranates?"

"They are a type of fruits that have a deep reddish skin color with a ton of seeds in the core. But it can really stain your fingers so watch out," Emilee stated. "What?! I love that fruit," she added after I looked at her with bewilderment written all over me.

"Okaayy...? Pomegranates it is..." I looked thought the whole pile but I couldn't find one.

"Looking for this?" Ally asked with an eyebrow raised holding the one and only pomegranate that was probably in this house.

"Yes! Thanks you.." But she snatched it away as soon as I reached for it. "What? I need it."

"Well you need to catch Mr. Pomegranate," she taunted waving the reddish fruit in my face. And I grabbed the bait.

"Oh! You're getting it!" I tried to grab it but came up unsuccessful. I scowled as Ally waved the fruit above her head as she paraded around the kitchen. I started to make chase. She squealed as she realized what I intended to do. We ran around and around for a few more minutes. Emilee cheered whoever seemed likely to win at the moment. When will she cheer only for me?

Then one last turn around the island, I grabbed Ally, the pomegranate and hit the blender. I had accidentally hit the "chop" button, but it did the same and caused the same amount with any other button. Liquidified pineapple and strawberry bits showered us. Emilee squealed and ran to stop it. As that happened I slipped on some water on the ground falling not on the ground, but... Ally.

"Oh," came the response as she fell backwards with me on top of her.

It was a bit uncomfortable. We were being rained on, though being already drenched in juice. It was a huge sticky mess and we just had to land on each other. "Um... hi...?"

She smiled. "Hi to you too."

I smiled back and started to lean in. Was this the moment I had been waiting for? Everything felt right except my sticky clothes and hair. But the moment felt perfect, not the situation. If you get what I mean. Inch by inch I leaned in closer as her eyes fluttered shut.

Suddenly a roughly blended cut of strawberry landed on her face making her eyes open in surprise and cheeks red in embarrassment as I had to pull back in laughter.

"Okay, what the heck happened here?"

All three of our heads snapped toward the source of the voice. I groaned inwardly. Ally's dad. And just the perfect moment! With Ally below me, all of us drenched in juice and the kitchen spotted with smoothie. Just kill me now...

**A/N: Don't kill us... But we chose not to have a kiss in there. Their first kiss fits perfectly somewhere else. So anyway how was this Auslly-tastic chapter for 'ya? Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' Notes: And daddy's girl would like to straighten this out... Auslly, I mean.**

_Previously_  
I smiled back and started to lean in. Was this the moment I had been waiting for? Everything felt right except my sticky clothes and hair. But the moment felt perfect, not the situation. If you get what I mean. Inch by inch I leaned in closer as her eyes fluttered shut.

Suddenly a roughly blended cut of strawberry landed on her face making her eyes open in surprise and cheeks red in embarrassment as I had to pull back in laughter.

"Okay, what the heck happened here?"

All three of our heads snapped toward the source of the voice. I groaned inwardly. Ally's dad. And just the perfect moment! With Ally below me, all of us drenched in juice and the kitchen spotted with smoothie. Just kill me now...

"Hey Mr. Dawson", Emilee sad loudly making him look at the twelve year old who was also drenched in smoothie stuff. This gave me enough time to get up and help Ally up before he could look back at us.

"Hey Emilee. Why are you covered in mashed up fruits?", Mr. Dawson asked. Her eyes widened, and her lip started quivering as she appeared to be thinking over her answer. What's that about?

"Oh, we all just had an accidental smoothie mishap. We just kind of forgot the lid. Sorry Daddy", Ally said quickly. I started chuckling when she said 'Daddy' earning me an elbow to the ribs and I let a moan of pain out.

"What happened to you", Mr. Dawson asked me obviously hearing me moan. Like I was going to sell Ally out even if she did just hurt me.

"Hurt myself slipping on the fruit", I said. He nodded suspiciously.

"Okay. I'm heading out to a convention. I just came back to get my suitcase from upstairs", he said and walked away.

"Whew, that was close", Ally said. I smirked.

"Did Ally Dawson just tell a lie?", I asked teasingly. "And to her own Daddy for that matter?"

"It wasn't really a lie. We did forget the lid. And I told you to stop making fun of me for what I call my dad", she said glaring at me. This is so fun.

"How could we have forgotten the lid if we weren't even done making the smoothies yet? I specifically remember you holding the pomegranate out of my reach so I couldn't", I smirked victoriously.

"Uh..."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Where's the pomegranate?"

Her mouth opened but no words came out. The process was repeated until she was able to find some. "I don't know. In the midst of things, I think it disappeared."

I nodded. "So what are we doing now?"

"Not another smoothie. Or anything using a blender," Mr. Dawson stated from the door with his suitcase in hand.

"We were careful. Just clumsy Austin had to hit it," Ally protested.

"I thought you forgot the lid?" he asked.

"I uh..."

"We did forget it. And I also accidentally hit it, while not closely paying attention," I smoothly step in for Ally.

"Not the point," he stated. "Austin can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded following him out of the kitchen. "So uh... Look Mr. Dawson, I'm sorry for the mess we'll clean it up."

"I know you will because Ally will make sure of that."

I looked at him confused. If this wasn't about the smoothie mishap, then what? "So what did you wan-"

"I'll cut to the chase," he interrupted. "I want to ask about you and Ally."

I gulped nervously. "A-about me an-and Ally? Wha-Why?"

"I know she might have some feelings for you. I think you have for her, too. But-"

Wait. Wait. Hold up. Ally might like me? Ally might like me?! Ally Might Like Me! This is the best day ever.

"I wanted to ask about the whole smoothie, kitchen scene."

"Huh?" I asked. "What scene?"

"I'm not sure you want me to bring this up but I did saw you on top of her. And I did see the almost-kiss part."

"Uh..."

"Calm down kid. I know you treat Ally well, and it was an accident. I'm guessing you were 'caught in the moent' as you kids say?", he asked. I nodded confusedly. "That's what I thought. You know, if I had to let my daughter date any guy, I'd probably only be part way okay if it were you"

"Wow. Thanks Mr. Dawson", I said astonished.

"You're welcome, and how many times have I told you to call me Lester?", he asked. I laughed.

"A lot. Way too many to count", I said.

"Thick headed kid", he muttered. "Just treat her right. And I don't want to see another scene like that...even if you do get together", he warned.

"No sir. Thanks again Mr. Daws- I mean Lester", I said seeing the look he was giving me.

"Sure kid. Don't make me regret this", he said and left. 'I won't', I thought. He wont regret giving me permission to date his daughter. I'll make sure of it. If I ever did anything to hurt my Ally, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I pushed that thought aside and went back to see what Em and Ally were doing.

Apparently they had begun to clean the spotted kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi," Ally greeted turning around from her spot of cleaning the counter-top. "What did my dad talk with you about?"

"Um... He just warned me to clean this place up," I lied. I hated lying to Ally, but I didn't want to open up my feelings for her yet.

"Oh. He didn't have to. But there's a rag over there," she pointed before turning back to clean.

"Hey Emilee," I greeted as the little kid dashed back and forth from the island to the counter-tops to the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Putting back the fruits," she replied as she scurried once more. I nodded.

"So what am I to do?" I asked, not really thinking.

"You can clean the places I can't reach," Ally responded. "I would do it myself with a stool, but it'll make things harder."

"Oh, I forgot! You're vertically challenged," I teased.

Ally whipped around with a hand on her hip and a not so happy expression. "Austin Monica Moon, I-"

I groaned. "Monica, really? Bring that up again?"

"Wait." Came a giggle. "Monica? Your middle name's Monica?" asked Emilee.

"It's supposed to be Matthew!" I defend myself.

"Austin, quit lying", Ally said. Oh crap, did she figure out what her dad had wanted to talk to me about. "His mom just wanted a girl", she said bursting into laughter along with Emilee. Thank goodness. Wait...

"What did you just say? My mom said my name was supposed to be Matthew and they wrote it wrong on my birth certificate because that's my great grandmother's name", I said confused. Maybe she's just making all this up. Yeah, that's it. But why would Ally lie to me? She cant lie to me, I always catch her. I know when she's lying, but she only lies if we're in a situation like the one we were just in with her dad. Does that mean...?

"Sorry Austin, but I think it's time you know the truth. Your mom just told you that so you wouldn't feel bad that she wanted a girl. She thought you were a girl and named you Monica on purpose. But it was your great grandmother's name", Ally said. What!?

"And how do you know all this wen I don't?", I asked.

"Duh, you're mom told me", she said. Gee, thanks mom...

I wonder what else my mom had told Ally.

"Nothing else," she said with a smirk. Oh, I had said that out-loud. Opps.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah," she said. "Or is there something else that you forgot to um, tell me?"

"Um.. No! That's it. Yep, my middle name's Monica!" I really hope that's all Ally knows. I really don't want her to know about all those childhood days mishaps that are so embarrassing. And guess what's worse? It's like my mom keeps a log of it. She like knows and remembers all of those moments. They were so embarrassing. And that middle name predicament. Why? Why?

Breaking away from my thoughts, I looked at Ally and Emilee. Both of their mouths were hanging open. What happened? Darn, my mouth. How come I don't know how to put a stopper on it. -_- "You guys heard all that?"

Both nodded, simultaneously. "Tell us a story!" Emilee begged.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO." It was embarrassing enough to say my thoughts out-loud, but I don't want to tell them of another embarrassing moment of me. "Let's get back to cleaning, okay?" I say too enthusiastically. Making sure my mouth was clamped shut, I continued with my thoughts.

Its not like I don't want to. It's just too embarrassing. But its funny. What will Ally think of me after? Would she loose interest in me if she finds out how stupid I was? I shrugged and kept on cleaning. An hour and a half later, the kitchen was spotless as it had been two hours ago. Finally! No... studying...

"Okay Austin, we're done cleaning. Now please tell us a story?", Emilee begged. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming. The classic puppy dog eyes that are impossible to say no to. I was going good until she kept yanking my arm. Unwillingly, my eyes flew open just in time to see her put the face back on.

"Do you two enjoy my pain?", I asked sighing.

"No, this is not pain", Emilee snapped. What? I held my hands up in surrender looking at her strangely. "I..uh, I mean...this isn't pain you're going through Austin. This is just humiliation. There's a big difference. Go on the internet and you'll find out what some people that are more unfortunate that you have to go through", she said. Wow.

"You know Emilee, that is so true", Ally said.

"Yeah...uh, sorry Em. Didn't know", I said suspiciously. What is this kid hiding?

She sighed. "It's okay Austin. You didn't mean it", she smiled. I smiled back at her and then reached down hugging her only to hear a little wince.

"What's the matter?", I asked stepping away. She looked really pale and was shaking a little too.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine. Just...uh...just a little s-sore from doing so many sit-ups in P.E.", she said. I don't think I belive er, but Ally is always sore after doing sit-ups in P.E. I don't think that's Em's case though...

Emilee played sports so she should be used to it by now. Ally doesn't lift a finger if its sports, but athletics is more excruciating than music, so Emilee must be hurting someplace else. But she didn't look like she wanted to tell. Plus she always found excuses. I think I'll let her off right now. She'll open up when she's ready.

I looked at the time. It was past six. "How about some food?" I offered to get past the sorta tense mood.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Food? Seriously?"

"Uh, duh. A growing body needs food. I need me food."

"Isn't it 'my' food?" both Ally and Emilee corrected at the same time. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Never mind. So food?" I repeated.

"There's some frozen pizza. I'll heat it in a minute," Ally replied. "In the meantime grab some drinks."

I nodded. "What do you want Emilee?"

"Orange juice!"

"With pizza?"

"Its good!" she urged.

"Als?" I turned to her.

"Same." Of course! How could Emilee and Ally be any different than that?

"Okay. I'll have some Pepsi." I scrounged the fridge until I found what I was looking for and saw three large pieces of pizza calling me. I was literally drooling my head off. Food... I need food.

"Ally, hurry up. I need food now", I whined. She rolled her eyes, as did Emilee.

"Shut up, or you get nothing at all growing boy", she said.

"Maybe you don't need any food Ally. I said a GROWING body needs food, but it seems you haven't grown at all since you were Em's age", I teased...kind of.

"Austin, you do not want to make the person who controls if you get any food or not angry, do you?", she asked.

"Sorry Ally. I love you", I said. Did I- did I just say that out loud!? Oh crap. Ally had her eyebrows raised, and Emilee was trying ot to laugh. Oh crap! What am I going to do!?

I averted my eyes in every direction, but Ally's. I can't face her. I said those dratted three words. Why?

"Austin?" she called. "Austin?"

Hastily I grabbed a slice of pizza and stuff my mouth with it to excuse myself to talking. "Mw fu meh?"

Ally looked at me. "Did you say you loved me?"

I looked at Emilee with pleading eyes hoping she'd come up with an excuse. She shook her head and tried to hold in her laughter. I can't keep stuffing my face with food. I need an excuse. But I did love her. I did with every once of my me. Then I looked at Ally and swallowed my heart.

"Yes," I admitted. "I said I love you. As a friend." I saw a flicker of disappointment flash over her face, but I ignored it.

"Uh...okay. Would you look a the time. Austin, didn't your mom say to be home by 6:30 for dinner?", Ally asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess I should get going. See you later Ally. Come on Emilee, we need to get you home", I said. Her eyes went wide, but then she sighed.

"O-okay. I g-guess I'll go h-home", she stuttered and just walked out the door.

I went upstairs quickly to get my stuff and went out to my car after saying a quick goodbye to Ally. I looked over at Emilee's place and saw that there was in fact a car there with lights in the windows!, but Emilee was just standing there staring at the house.

I was about to yell a goodbye to her, when she turned around and made a dash for the back yard. I quietly walked in the direction she went in, only to see her climbing the ladder to the tree house she mentioned not to long ago. I heard her sniffle a few times before she went all the way through the door. Why the heck is she sleeping in the tree house, and why didn't she even go in the house to say 'Hi' to her parents? She hasn't seen them for a few days and she didn't even go in! Hmm...

**A/N: I think most of you know. But by Ch.10 your suspicions will be confirmed! Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors' Note: And... we're back. Some more Auslly with a slight mix...**

Another day in prison. I don't know how I survive the days away. But its junior year so one more to go. Sigh. But can't time move any faster? But at least I can think about Ally all day as an excuse from that thing called school work.

I slam the door to my truck and walk around to meet Ally as she climbed out of my car. "Hey you."

"Hey," she returned with a bright smile... that could always make me melt inside. Even with the over-cast weather, her smile brightened the whole world, especially mines.

"So what's up?"

"The fact that the study dat- uh, session last night and the whole smoothie fiasco, I'm beat."

"Well that's called fun. You need more of it," I mock in an authoritative voice.

She scoffs. "Well fun or whatever it was I actually did have fun. But its just too tiring."

"Tiring?!" I feign hurt. "Fun isn't tiring! It's fun!"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Sure, what ever you say."

"Hey girl, don't think just because I'm a guy means that I don't know sarcasm", I said jokingly.

"That was a rhetorical response. You weren't supposed to say anything about it", she sighed. This girl...but that's one of the many things I love about her.

"You need to delete a bunch of words from your vocabulary. You're way too smart for your age, and its begging to rub off on Emilee", I said. That reminds me...

"Hey, do you know anything about Em and that tree house of hers?"

"What about it?", Ally asked trying to fix her hair in the mirror. Girls.

"When I left your house she was right outside of her house, but then ran straight to that tree house without even telling her parents she was home. I think she may've been crying to. What could that be about?", I asked. When I turned to Ally, she looked pale as a ghost with a very worried expression o her face. "Ally?"

"Austin, something just doesn't seem right with her", she said.

"What do you mean? She seems pretty normal to me", I said remembering how she laughed when I wasn't wearing a shirt. She seems like a normal twelve year old girl to me.

"Think about it", Ally said. Hmm...

Think about it?! Seriously this girl was going to make my brain explode! It's Wednesday morning, my brain didn't work. Or any school morning my brain isn't functioning. But then if you think about it (yep, so proud of myself) Emilee's one weird kid. She's nice and all and SO much like Ally, but something's off. "So Ally," I begin. "What's for lunch?"

Her mouth opens in shock. "Weren't we talking about Em? And seriously?! Lunch?! It's only before school! See the word 'before'?"

"I know. I know. But really," I pull on a serious face or as much as one I could. "What's for lunch?"

"Oh, I don't know. Go check the café," she replies with another roll of the eyes. "But I'm busy during lunch. There's a student government meeting today, so I'm quite busy."

"Seriously? Student Government? How much clubs did you join?" I asked.

Uhg, lunch is awful without Ally here! She acts boring, but it's actually more boring without her. And Dez and Trish are just getting on my nerves, which is weird, because their stupid arguments are usually really funny for me.

"Dez! Quit texting your stupid dog and listen to me!", Trish yelled. I have no idea what they're fighting about this time, and honestly I don't care. My head is pounding.

"Will you both just shut up!? I can't take it anymore!", I yelled causing the entire cafeteria to grow deathly silent. "What are you all staring at?" I yelled. They all turned their attention back to whatever they were doing before I snapped.

"What's with you?", Trish asked.

"You and Dez are getting on my nerves", I said.

"No, I mean what's really with you", she said.

"Nothing", I snapped.

"It's because Ally isn't here right?", she asked.

"Uh..."

"I knew it! You like Ally!"

"No! No, I don't, Trish," I scoff and lie as best as I could. But this is Trish, she can detect mostly nearly everything that you keep from her.

"Yeah, you do," she says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why you're sad. It's because Ally isn't here."

"What? Pheesh! No! What makes you say that?" I rush, but I think that gave it away. I hope she'll just drop the subject with my constant defiance.

"Oh, come on Austin! You've liked ever since you've been little kids," she arged.

"No!" Okay this had some truth in it. I did like Ally as a person. But I've only developed actual feelings for her during that waterpark incident. And I was twelve or thirteen then. So technically I wasn't a little kid. Ha! Take that Trish!

"We can see it in your eyes, Austin," Dez interrupts to voice his opinion. "Every time you look at her, your eyes light up!"

Really? Is what Dez saying really true? If it is, then I'm dead. I hope Ally didn't catch any of those slight moments. But one day.. One day I'll tell her.

"Look guys, you have it all wrong. Ally's my best friend and I really care about her, but not like that", I said. 'Lies' the little voice in my head kept saying. I know it was a lie! That's the whole point! There's no way I'm telling them how in love I really am with Ally...

"Whatever Austin. You are so in denial", Trish said.

"Wait, why do you look upset?", Dez asked. Remind me again why I'm friends with him? Did he not just hear any of that conversation besides the whole 'you like Ally' part?

"Dimwit", Trish muttered.

"See you guys later", I said rolling my eyes as I got up. I didn't even bother to throw my lunch away, because I didn't eat. No Ally, no food. Okay, that's a bit extreme, but you get what I mean. I do love food, it's just that I have a better appetite when I'm not so sad.

Sigh. After one extremely long and boring class later, I'm at the front of the school waiting for my friends. We've all decided that we'd hit Minis together before going home, you know as one of those casual friend group hang-outs. Ugh! What's taking them so long? I've been waiting for like three minutes. Seriously! How long, people?! How long?!

Finally Trish and Dez come walking about, bickering, as usual. What's it this time?

"Really?" Dez asks in awe.

"It's not something to be awed about!" Trish snaps, clearly irritated. "My car got towed, you doof! And I'm going to have to ride with you!"

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. I've always wondered how a tow truck works."

Trish's shoulders sag even more with a quick roll of the eyes. "Never mind," she sighs. Then she spots me waiting. "Austin! Can I ride with you and Ally? I don't want to ride with this bozo."

"Ah... I'm not sure Trish," I reply. I'm a bit hesitant since I like to rack up as much Austin and Ally time as much as possible. What?! I like her. There's nothing wrong with it.

"Please, Austin. Please. I'll make it up to you!" she pleads.

"Hey guys!" comes Ally's voice. I look above Trish's head to see Ally... with another guy. Quickly my jaws square and my hands fold themselves into fists. This guy was shorter than me, but still a bit taller than Ally. He did seem to be the perfect height for her. Wait! No! I'm supposed to be her guy!

"So uh, Ally. Who's the uh, guy?" I ask with a slight tone of jealousy. Oh, who am I kidding, it was purely embedded with pure jealousy. I looked the guy up and down. There's nothing special about him. So again, what's he doing here?

"This is Elliot. He's a new guy in my Student Government group", Ally introduced while smiling brightly at him. That made the jealousy rise like ten more levels than it already had been.

"Nice to meet you...", he said holding out his hand.

"Austin", I said not taking my hands out of my pockets causing him to awkwardly pull his hand back. Ally sent me one of her famous 'be nice' glares, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I was going to make sure he didn't get the chance to steal MY Ally away from me.

"I'm Dez", Dez said cheerily not noticing the tense atmosphere.

"No one cares doofus", Trish said rolling her eyes. "The name's Trish. Don't ware it out. Actually, don't say it until I know I like you."

"Um...okay. Nice to meet you all", Elliot said. He seemed so uncomfortable here. Sucker.

"Okay Ally, you ready to go?", I asked turning to her. She grinned sheepishly at me. Crap, what is she about to say?

"Austin, I have to get down to Sonic Boom, plus I told Elliot I'd show him around the mall today", she said. Oh, there's no way I'm letting that happen.

"And where do you think you're going to get a car?", I smirked.

"I have a car", Elliot said Urg! This is getting frustrating.

"You talkin' about that car?", Trish asked pointing to yet another car getting towed from the no parking area where her's was just towed away from.

"Crap", he muttered under his breath.

"Crap is right", Ally said, ten turned to me and smiled innocently. Oh no, what is she planning? "Austin, would you pretty please drive Elliot and I to the mall?"

"Only if I get to come with you guys. Did you forget that me, you, Trish, and Dez already had plans to hang out?", I asked trying to guilt her into it. That clearly worked.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot. Okay, that sounds good. Let's go", Ally said dragging both Elliot and I to my car. Sparks flew through my arm, but I've grown used to them by now.

"Can I still come with?" Trish called after the three of us desperately.

"I don't think so!" I called back. "Plus no more room since Elliot has come to join us!"

She groaned and walked grudgingly to Dez and his awaiting car.

But now I had to endure a tense fifteen minute with Ally and Elliot. This is going to be killer. I climbed into the driver's as Ally into the passenger's and Elliot in the cramp backseat. I smirked. Get comfy being uncomfortable Elliot because if you keep hanging around my girl, its going to be heck more uncomfortable than this. I turned on the engine and made sure Dez and Trish were following.

"So um, Elliot, new kid," I called to get his attention.

"Huh? Um, yes?" he asked meekly.

Good, keep your guard up, Elliot, way up! "So where did you come from? Colorado? California? Mars?" I said, laying it all out there. Ally quickly turned to me with another vicious glare. Okay, hold up. What is up with Elliot and all the glares to me?

"Austin!" she whispered in a scolding tone.

"It's okay," Elliot chucked. "I'm getting used to his sense of humor. But no, I'm not from Mars. I'm from Seattle, Washington."

Sense of humor? Sense of humor?! Who the heck is he calling with a sense of humor?! Me?! Okay, this guy just got deeper under my skin and its really starting to tick me off. I was about to reply with another smart-aleck comment when I saw the middle school. And Emilee. Standing alone. Again.

**A/N: So how was the chapter? Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**daddysgirl11, writermeAL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' Note: Continuation of last chapter! What's holding you back? Get reading!**

What is it this time? Why is Emilee standing off to the side by herself... AGAIN?! Something's really wrong. I just know it. But it looks like its going to rain or something. And maybe she'd like to hang out with us today. To some people they'd think a little girl hanging out with high school-ers doesn't seem right, but she's like a little sister or just a younger version of Ally, whom is a true friend. Okay, I'll hold up with my rants. Guess its time to pick up Emilee.

I serve, narrowly missing several other cars and hitting a pedestrian and drive into the middle school parking lot. Next to me, Ally screams and in the review mirror, I can see Elliot's white face and shifty stance. Ha! And not wanting to get out, I start to shout at Emilee to get in the car.

"Hey! Emilee!" I shout receiving glares from several parents probably thinking of this crazy high school guy yelling. Emilee jumped a bit at the call of her name and quickly turned to my direction. I start to yell again, receiving deeper looks of disapprovement from parents. "Get in! Looks like its going to rain! Wanna hang out with us today?"

She eagerly nods her head and starts to run towards my car. I lean back against the seat and turn to my two companions. Oh, wait. Let me correct that: Ally, my greatest friend and crush, and Elliot, the new kid and biggest rival. "What?!" I say. "Make room."

Ally shakes her head as Elliot shifts in the background, preparing some room for Emilee. She runs up and climbs in next to Elliot. After greeting me and Ally she turns to Elliot. "Who are you?"

I smirk. Let him say who he is. "Um, hi! I'm Elliot. I'm Ally's friend." Ally's friend? Ally's friend?! Since when did he become Ally's 'friend'?! Last I check they were just accomplices.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Emilee," she introduces with that smile of hers.

Urg, why does she have to smile at him too? She just met him. Why can't these girls greet Elliot more like Trish did? Never been happier to hear her insult someone. "Okay everybody, we going to Sonic Boom?", I asked.

"Well duh. I have to work Austin", Ally said rolling her eyes. Seriously, what is her problem today?

"I love Sonic Boom!", Em exclaimed. "I haven't been there in forever."

"Why don't you have your parents bring you by sometime?", Elliot asked. Uh, I don't remember him being in this conversation.

"No! My parents can't go there", she said quickly.

"Why?", he asked. Can't he let anything go?

"I don't remember anyone saying we were playing twenty questions here", Em snapped. Whoa, maybe I was wrong about her being all nice to Elliot. He held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry kid-"

"My name's Emilee", she said.

"Sorry Emilee, I didn't know", he said. I smirked loving where this conversation was going.

"Emilee, what's wrong with you today?", Ally asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know. You just seemed to be acting different today", Ally replied.

"Well, I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about", Em said turning her head towards the window. Something's seriously wrong, but what could it be?

I would like to ask her that, but I don't think now would be a good moment after watching that unfold. But now that Elliot and her are not that good of buddies, at least she's on my side. At least...

Ten minutes later, I pull up at Miami Mall seeing an angered Trish and Dez. "Where have you been!" she snapped. "We WERE supposed to be following you, until you guys took that wrong turn so we had to drive here, without you guys! And do you know how hard it is to wait with Dez for several minutes! It's torture!" she exploded.

I cringed at her words. "Sorry Trish. We had to make a mini stop to pick up Emilee. So there seems to be six of us today." I point out as the tree got out of my car, looking not so happy.

"So what's today's plans?" Emilee asked as we all started walking across the mall.

"I thought I heard Minis, Sonic Boom and a tour," Elliot replied.

I rolled my eyes. Ugh. The nerve of that guy! He's really starting to irritate me.

"I have to go to Sonic Boom," Ally chirps up. "Work."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"Well... I'm not sure if I want to bring the rest of us..." she trails off as we all exclaim in defense. "Oh, fine. But it'll be boring. And if you complain-" Ally looked directly at me "-it's not my fault."

I nodded. "Then after work let's go grab something to eat at Minis? Sound like a plan?" Everyone agreed.

"Hey sweetie!" Mr. Dawson greeted as Ally and the rest of us walked in. "Hi, Trish! Dez! And Austin! Oh, hi Emilee! And nice to meet you uh..."

"Elliot," he said. Even his name gets to me. Ugh.

"So I know they're Ally's friend, and this is our cute little neighbor, so you must be... Ally's boyfriend? Or school project partner? But for the boyfriend, I thought it'd be Austin."

Both Ally and I blushed at his statement.

"Dad!" she whined. I loved this side of Ally. "Please! He's just a friend. And the new student. We just met! As for a boyfriend, I don't have one."

I want to be yours, that voice in my head said. And how it was true. I really want to be Ally's boyfriend. Her first, to be exact.

"Thank goodness", Mr. Dawson said. I laughed, but I feel the same way Mr. D. I wouldn't ever want Ally dating anyone that wasn't me.

"Dad! If I did have a boyfriend, why would that be a bad thing?", she asked.

'I can think of a few reasons', I thought.

"Shut up Austin. You're getting on my nerves today", Ally said. Oops, I really need to stop thinking out loud.

"Come on Ally, lighten up. He's just kidding", Elliot said putting his arm around MY Ally! I clenched my fists so tight that I think they turned white.

"Uh, Austin, can I talk to you for a second?", Emilee asked. I sighed and walked over to where she was pointing.

"You're so jealous!", she exclaimed as soon as we got out of earshot.

"Whaaattt? That's ridiculous. What would I have to be jealous about? Ally's always going to be my best friend", I said trying to convince her. I don't think it worked too good.

"Don't give me that crap Austin. I know you like her. It's so obvious", Em said.

"H-How so?"

"Austin, how many times have I caught you two almost kissing just in the past couple of days? I see the way you look at her, and it's not just as best friends. You're in love with her", Emilee concluded. I was going to protest, but there's no way I could lie to her.

"Please don't tell Ally?"

She smiled and held out her pinky finger. I smiled too and intertwined her finger with mine. Man, she has small fingers.

Okay... that felt good. To let that go. At least to tell one person. One secure person so she won't tell. Maybe I should start going to Emilee whenever I need to talk about my feelings or secrets. She's a good listener and stays true to her words. Like Ally. Speaking of her, I watch as she laughs and talks to Elliot with his arm around her. That anger returns.

I think Emilee noticed since she said, "You want me to get rid of Elliot? I think you and Ally are a cute couple!"

I look at her. "You think so?" She nodded. "Well then, I guess extra help won't help." She starts walking to Elliot and Ally as I slowly follow. I really couldn't hear the beginning of their conversation, but it ended with Emilee pulling, tugging on Elliot's arm to go someplace, that he couldn't refuse with Ally next to him. I smile. I loved that little girl, in a friend way, unlike how I loved Ally. Now that Elliot's long gone, I walk up to Ally as she begins to write in that songbook of her.

"Guess who?" I ask, masking my voice, while covering her eyes with my hands.

"Um... Josh Hutcherson?" she 'guessed.'

"Uh, no. Better!"

"What's better than Josh Hutcherson? Oh! I know! Ross Lynch!"

I frowned. I know she's playing with me, but does she really think that? "No. Not getting it Als."

She pretends to think hard for a minute. "Hm... Who calls me Als? Who would do something as silly as this? Who is my greatest best guy friend in the whole world?" Now that's true!

"Hey! It's not silly! But yeah, I AM your greatest friend. Done!"

"Haha," she said in a bored tone. "Very funny. Austin Monica Moon."

"So you're not mad anymore?", I asked hopeful dropping my hands from her eyes.

"Now why would I be mad at the greatest, cockiest best friend in the world?", she asked playfully. Cockiest!? Okay, now I will admit to that.

"See, I am the greatest best friend ever. Now will you please tell me why you were mad at me?", I asked.

"You were being mean to Elliot. He's a really nice guy and you were being very rude", she said.

"I can't help it that certain people get on my nerves", I defended.

"Awe, is whittle Austy jealous?", she asked.

"W-Why would I be j-jealous?", I asked. Is she on to me!?

"Because you love me", she said. OH CRAP! "Well, Austin I can assure you that you'll never lose me. You're always going to be my best friend", she said. Thank goodness that's what she meant.

I smile. "Yeah, that's what I-I meant." But if you think about it, will she ever feel differently? Like love me at a different level? Sigh. Guess that's life. Full of disappointments.

"Hey guys!" And Elliot had to come back. At least I got some time with Ally. We both turned to look at him walking back with Emilee laughing being carried on his shoulders. There goes my help.

"I wanna go next!" Dez exclaims, jumping up and down.

We all smile at his goofiness. Classic Dez. You just gotta love him for who he is.

"Well when you're done there, I have a say," Mr. Dawson announced. Apparently he's back. "I think there's too much of you here. I think I'll just let Ally off for the afternoon so all of you can hang out. I don't' want to be the one holding her back."

"Really?!" Her face brightens at the news. "I can? Free for the rest of the day?! Oh, thanks Dad!" and she jumps into his arms. Father, daughter moment right there.

"So what are we doing now?" Trish asked as we headed out of Sonic Boom.

"Ally still needs to give me a tour of the mall," Elliot replied.

"We," I correct. "WE still need to give you a tour. WE!" I repeat to make my point. And by the looks of Elliot's face, he's not happy. What's with that?

"I'm hungry", Emilee says. Um...random

"Mini's?", I suggested looking at Ally who nodded.

"Of course, but you're not eating all my food this time", she said. How was I supposed to now that was all the food they were going to bring? You know, that place doesn't fill you up at all. I don't know why we keep going to that place. Must be the food in taste, not in proportion though.

**A/N: So how was the chapter? Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**writermeAL, daddysgirl11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors' Note: More Elliot, Ally, Emilee, Dez, Trish, and a jealous Austin:**

"Oh Elliot, you're so funny", Ally laughed at one of Elliot's dumb jokes that were so lame. That's our thing! She always laughs at my jokes no matter how lame they are. She should not be laughing at his jokes!

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy", he said. Yeah right. Somebody kill me now.

"But that wasn't very funny", Emilee said winking at me. I smiled. Sometimes I wonder if she says those few childish remarks just so she can trick us.

"What? Em, how could you not think that was funny?", Ally asked.

"Seven, eight, nine is the oldest joke ever. It was lame before I was even born", Emilee retorted. I love this girl!

"Is not", Ally pouted, crossing her arms like a little kid. She is so cute.

"How would you know?" Emilee asked.

"Um..." Ally looked around for a good counter-argument, but found none. Then Elliot leaned over and whispered something in her ear. My eyes narrowed as I witnessed this small exchange of words. Now she slapped his arm, playfully. I think I'm going to barf. "Because I'm older than you!" Ally shot back after... three minutes.

"So you're old?" Emilee smiled an innocent little smile. Okay as much as I was loving Emilee like this she might be taking this a tad too far. Now she's insulting Ally's age. That seems a bit far, right?

Ally opened her mouth but no words came out. Time to cut this off.

"Okay! This is Champys, Elliot!" I exclaimed before this thing got out-of hand.

"Ohhh... I remember this pace!" Trish says. "I used to work here. And it was a nightmare!"

"Yeah, it had to be a nightmare for the people that hired you", Dez said. Oh Dez, that was a mistake.

"I meant it was a nightmare for me!", Trish exclaimed.

"Must've been working with people that hate you for your obnoxiousness", Dez said. I think he's going to take this too far.

"They do not hate me!", Trish gasped.

"That's what you think", he retorted. They were having a rather intense staring contest when...

"No way! They have fried dill pickles here!?"

Now you would think that was Ally who said that. Actually I did think it was Ally who said that, but no. It was Emilee. Those girls are so alike it's almost scary.

But at least Trish and Dez's argument stopped or put on a hold. "Yeah," I said, looking at a small flyer for a new special that had fried dill pickles.

"No way! No way! No way!" Emilee jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yes, way! Let's grab some before we go!" Ally suggested. Emilee nodded vigorously in agreement as the rest of us groaned. Pickles?! Ugh!

"No! Please. Let's move on! I don't want some dill pickles! Please! There's a -" But my plead got cut off by.. Ally and Emilee.

"No," both said simultaneously. "Okay, fine!" Ally threw her hands up in the air as Emilee pouted next to her. Yes! No pickles! But Ally wasn't done. "You guys wait out here, while Emilee and I will go grab some delicious fried dill pickles." Ally smiled at her compromise and walked into Champys with Emilee.

So then there were four. Elliot, Trish, Dez, and myself. It had a tense vibe and a lot of awkwardness especially from Elliot. Trish and Dez were talking under-handedly so I really couldn't intrude with their usual arguments. I looked at Elliot. He was nervously looking at Champys after Ally and Emilee. "So..." I started to grab his attention.

"So..." he echoed. "Nice to meet you, Austin. Heard some of your songs, big fan."

Like that'd break the ice. It would if he weren't that close to MY Ally! My face kept its strong, hardened gaze. I merely nodded. "You too," I replied courteously. I felt like I needed to at least address that just in case he decides to tattle-tale to Ally on me.

"So...um, what's up with the kid?", he asked awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Does he have to do everything I do? That's my nervous thing. And he just thinks of Emilee as 'some kid'. The nerve!

"'The kid' happens to be Ally's neighbor that's like a sister to both of us", I snapped.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean it offensive. I know you don't like me, but there's no need to bite my head off. I'm at least trying here", he said. Wait, what?

Did I just year that? Are my ears working today? "Trying to what...?" I drag out my question.

Elliot looked at me as if I was one of the dumbest people on Earth (which is so not true!). "Dude! Haven't you noticed?!"

I really didn't like where this is going. "Noticed what...?" Once again I ask, dragging out my statement.

"God, you're blind. If you've never noticed your friend, Ally-"

"Best friend," I interrupted with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, whatever. You must be blind if you've never seen Ally in this light. Dude, she's smoking hot! She's flawless! She's perfect! Beautiful!" he exclaimed looking at Ally in the store with Emilee.

My hands clench into fists once more as I grit my teeth. Calling a girl hot is no way to address them! It's rude! It's... It's wrong! They should be respected in that sense. Not to be called, hot. It just irritates me. And he likes Ally... Likes MY girl. Well for him to live peacefully from today will be hard because there is no slight chance I'm letting him off to Ally! MY! MY GIRL! I shoot him one last glare as the girls return.

"So what'd I miss?" Ally asked, holding a tray of fried dill pickles while Emilee, next to her, ate in haste.

"Nothing worth repeating", I said coldly, luckily she didn't catch that part.

"Good. I like knowing things", Emilee said. I smiled a little knowing just how true that statement was.

"Kid, some things just aren't worth knowing", Elliot said. Can't he ever shut up?

"What's that supposed to mean?", Emilee asked, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?", he asked. What kind of guy says 'bliss' and still consider themselves a guy. I guess English teachers are an exception though...

"Yeah, I have. I agree with that, but too bad I already know a whole lot more than you", Em retorted. Burn! I love this kid!

"Seriously? You're like seven", he said. What a jerk.

"I'm twelve, and I bet I know more about any high school subject than you do", she said. I have no clue where she's going with this, but I'm loving it so far.

"Name your subject kid, and you have yourself a deal", Elliot said.

"Math", she smirked. Oh...now I get it. Smart kid. She knows the math, because she listened in on mine and Ally's study session.

"You're on", he said, and regretted that decision after about five rounds of trying to beat Emilee at math problems with her winning every time. I knew she learned a lot that day, but she's really good. She was doing some math for high school students that we haven't even learned yet.

"Great job Em!", I said high-fiving her. She smiled victoriously, which turned into a major smirk when she turned to Elliot. This should be good...

"She... she... I can't be beat! She cheated! She cheated and I'll prove it!" he sputtered, pointing at Emilee.

"Oh, Elliot. Give it a break," Ally said, smiling and shaking her head good-naturedly.

Am I hearing this right? Ally's actually going against Elliot?! Are my ears deceiving me?!

"Don't be such a sore loser," she continued. "Plus she's twelve and you are..."

"Sixteen," he replied gruffly.

"Yeah, sixteen. Don't worry some people are just smart of their age. If this was the twelve year old me, I'd probably beat you too. Okay, sorry. But you need to get over it. The fact that you actually had courage to challenge her and still be the valiant in the end even thought you lost. That's a true winner."

Elliot smiled, while I did not.. "Thanks Ally. That really cheered me up. You really have a way of making people feel better. That's one thing I like about you." He smiled one more time and Ally returned it. I watched the moment between them with beady little eyes. It had started out great when she was sorta dissing him, but in the end it was to comfort him. I frowned. This was really not going the way I wanted it to.

"Well let's get this tour continued shall we?" Ally asked.

"Sure," Elliot replied, putting an arm around her, while shooting me a glare before leading her away. Trish and Dez followed as Emilee and myself trailed behind.

Oh, so now there's a new competitor. And I intend to take him down or at least make his life miserable as much as possible. My eyes narrowed as I watched the two talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

Suddenly I feel a small hand take mines to comfort me. "Don't worry." It was Emilee. "He's not perfect for her. You are."

She's so upbeat and positive about this. I wish I were more like that. Just believing that everything will turn out fine.

"Besides", Emilee continued, "...Auslly has a much better ring to it than Alliot does." What? I have no idea what the crap she's talking about.

"What on earth is Auslly and Alliot?", I asked. I didn't even know those were words.

"Duh, they're couple names. Auslly is for you and Ally, and Alliot is for Ally and Elliot. Auslly is a lot cuter. The name, and you guys as a couple. Ally and Elliot look more like siblings than they ever would as a couple. You two on the other hand, you're a perfect match", she concluded.

"Couple names? Why are you already coming up with our couple name?", I asked...not that I didn't like the sound of Auslly. It just seems to fit.

"Everyone knows that you come up with a couple name for every couple in a relationship. Even if they don't know about, or aren't even in a relationship", she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah well..." I had no excuse or escape from that statement.

"It's okay Austin," she repeated. Then hopped away to Ally and Elliot to probably interrupt them. I followed as did Trish and Dez. This is more like it. A group hang-out. Not just Ally and Elliot.

"So where are we headed next?" I cheekily ask.

"And this is..." Trish begins, pointing to a store.

"Ohh!" Dez squealed. "Look guys! A person on a board on a wave! Isn't that cool?! How is that possible."

"Anyway, this is Billl's Surf Shop. And Dez, you doofus, that's surfing. You should try it sometime. Maybe you'll fall."

"Hey guys! You alll here to check out our surf boards?", Billl asked. I wonder what kind of parents the poor guy had to make his name have three l's, and now every l he says comes out as three.

"No Bill, we're just looking, thank you", Ally said politely.

"Oh, hey Allly. Actually, it's Billl with three l's", he said. He says that every time someone calls him 'Bill'.

"Okay...Billl, but my name does not have three l's in it", Ally said.

"It's alll good Allly", he said. Whoa, I'm getting the major sense of De ja vu in this situation.

"Um...okay. Billl, this is my friend Elliot", Ally introduced, "...and my neighbor, who's another friend of mine, Emilee."

"Nice to meet you Ellliot, and you too Emilllee", he said. Wow...

"Bill, what was your parents' names?", I asked. Sorry, I just had to.

"Philllop, and Jullliana", he said. That explains a little of it, but this dude is seriously starting to annoy me.

But just my luck Dez started to play along to!

"Sooo excatllly whattt isss surrrfing?" Dez asked.

Billl looks at him. "Dude! Only with l's. Lllike that its just plllain weird. But basciallly its just you on a board, keeping your balllance, and riding the wave down!"

"Ohhh!" Dez said. "Now I get! It's a person standing ON a board. But hi! I'm Dez friend of Austin and Allly's."

"Nice!" Billl gives Dez a high-five and turns to Trish who introduces herself. "Name's Trish. Do you have any job openings?"

We all roll our eyes. A job?! Another one, yet AGAIN?! Oh, Trish.

"What?!" she exclaims after seeing our faces. "I need a job. I just got fired from Phil's Fun Town... again."

"Welll, maybe if you actuallly worked, then you might be abllle to hollld a job," Dez comments, again. And it might not end well, again.

"Really? How about you? Why don't you keep you brain in-tact so you might actually get something!"

"Oh, I get things. For one, you can't hollld a job."

By now Trish was fuming. Only Dez can manage that without really knowing or understanding what he was actually setting off: A Trish-bomb.

"Okay!" I intervene before this gets worse. "Well anything new, Billl?" I say making sure to pronounce every 'l'.

"Welll," he starts, "Maybe for Allly, there's some new swimsuits. And if the other girllls are up for it, be my guest!" He gestures to the store and Trish, Emilee, and Ally walk in talking about the beach and stuff.

"As for Ellliot, you surf right?"

Elliot shakes his head. "But I'm willing to learn."

"Okay, so lllearn from a friend and we'lll have some boards ready for you. As for the rest of you, shorts, tees, anything up for grab!"

We laughed and walked in the store with the girls. But it was a bit ticking me off that Billl only addressed Ally and Elliot. Didn't he know me or even Trish and Dez longer? And why did Elliot have to have 'l's in his name? Couldn't his name be Eric or Evan or Edmund? It sorta pisses me off that they have so much more similarities than of me and Ally and people seem to notice it more! Ugh!

Thirty minutes later, we're walking across the mall to the food court to grab some food with some bags in hand. Minis, our usual spot, was waiting for the six of us.

"I lllove alll the new stuff I got", Dez said annoyingly still doing the three l thing.

"Dez, if you don't stop that right now you won't have a tongue to speak with", Trish warned.

"Trish! That was so mean", Ally exclaimed.

"It's Dez. What do you expect when he's like that?", she asked pointing to Dez who now had a saddened look on his face.

"I can't helllp who I am", he said looking down. I sighed and Ally was looking like she could kill Trish.

"Dez, you're a really fun guy. You shouldn't let one person's opinion change who you are, because you like yourself, and others do too", Emilee said making Dez smile a little.

"Thanks Emilee. You're a really nice kid...unlike some people", he said glaring at Trish who sank down into her seat.

Wow, I really love this side of Emilee. It's sweet and passionate. Sure she doesn't know Dez that well, but still, its amazing. I look at Ally and she smiles at me. I look at Elliot who seemed completely bored out of his mind. If only... If only I had the chance to beat the pulp out of him... If only... Then I look at Dez smiling at Emilee's statement. Emilee looks proud of herself, while Trish... not so much.

"Okay! I'm sorry! You're my friend Dez, but sometimes you get too caught up with my nerves! It irritates me, but I live with it," she confesses.

Dez's smile gets a bit brighter.

Wow, Trish admitted that she's actually friends with Dez. I guess miracles never cease to exist.

"Denial", Emilee whispered in my ear. I turned to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She said Dez is her 'friend'. I bet Trez happens within the next year", she said.

"Trez? Let me guess, that's Dez and Trish's couple name that neither of them know about?", I asked. She nodded. "Thought so."

But is Emilee right? Will Trez happen within the year? I kinda doubt that. They have a love and hate relationship. That doesn't seem like that could ever change. Plus Trish doesn't look like she could ever care for Dez in that way.

"I say never," I mutter back. "That's an unlikely event."

"But we just noticed a miracle. One step closer to Trez," she argues back.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "I'm willing to bet you $20 on that."

She smiles. "You've got yourself a bet!" And we shake hands to finalize it then turn back to everyone who was talking.

"Well I had fun today," Elliot smiles at us or more like at Ally. "Thanks so much. I feel like I can really get to know you guys."

I didn't know to feel pissed or touched. But he was competition for Ally's heart. I'm supposed to be his enemy. But maybe a fake persona will elude him. "No problem," I smile back at him but I see that trace of suspicion in his eyes. "I feel like I really know you, now."

"Aw! My two guys getting along!" Ally coos. We both turn to her and smile then back to each other with forced smiles this time.

Game on, Elliot boy!

**A/N: So got any reviews for us? Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**daddysgirl11, writermeAL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors' Note: And most of you hate Elliot. But that's not the focus for this chapter. Anyway, get reading!**

It was late now and we're all at Sonic Boom. I was sitting on the counter bothering Ally, while Elliot was helping her. Emilee sat next to me, chatting away with Trish who was idly flipping though a magazine probably not paying attention to their conversation. And Dez... he was playing with the tube. One minute ago his head stuck in there, the now he was probably creating a domino course with the instruments.

I chuckled at looked at Ally. "When is closing time?" I whined.

"In ten minutes," she replied. "In the meantime, why don't you help me instead of sitting on the counter there?"

I thought of it. "Eh, I think I'm good."

She gave me that don't-play-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood look. I shrugged in response. She sighed and finished up with the inventory. "Thanks Elliot for helping me."

I narrowed my eyes. "No problem," he replied and 'accidentally' brushed his hand against hers. Wow, cheeky. I rolled my eyes.

"Now is it time?" I asked once again interrupting that little 'moment' of theirs.

Ally sighed. "Yes, its time. I'll close up. Meet you guys outside. And Dez!" she scolded finally realizing his contraption.

Twenty minutes later we all were walking across Miami Mall to the parking lot and fighting about driving arrangements.

"Okay so Dez and I have our cars," I started. "So Trish you'll have to ride with Dez again-"

Trish groaned and looked at Dez.

"And Elliot will be with you guys," I continued, but there were several arguments or one argument from Elliot.

"No! I wanna go with you guys!" he cried. "I'll ride in your car Austin! No matter how cramped it is!"

I smirked. Well now he was willing. "I'm sorry but no. Ally and Emilee live next door to each other and I have to make sure Em gets home safely." Plus no offense to Dez, but I'm not sending my girls home with him and his driving.

"Besides, don't you live on the opposite side of town, Elliot?", Trish pointed out. I smirked when he rolled his eyes and nodded grudgingly. "Well, so do Dez and I, so deal with it", she said pushing him in the car.

"Bye Ally!", he called. Urg, can't he take a hint?

"Bye!", she replied cheerfully.

"I don't know what you see in him", Emilee said shaking her head as the car drove off. She was standing beside Ally who turned to her looking confused.

"What do you mean by that? Elliot's a really cool guy", she said. Please excuse me while I go find a trashcan to get rid of the throw up that just came to my mouth.

"You have to be blind if you can't see that he acts like a total jerk when you're not around", Emilee said. Ok Em, you can stop now. Well, I do want to see how this goes though.

"I don't believe that. I'm sure you just have to get used to him", Ally said climbing in the passenger seat. 'Yeah, like you'd get used to a rusty nail in your side', I thought.

And she's already gotten used to him? For goodness sakes' they've only met today! And so have we! And I don't think Elliot's that good of a guy for Ally. I just know. But I keep my thoughts to myself and just get in.

We all clamber into my car with Ally in the passenger's seat and Emilee in the backseat. "Sorry Emilee if it's a bit cramped in there."

She smiled. "It's okay. It's better without Elliot here so now there's more room!"

I chuckled at her response. I just love that girl, in an older brotherly way.

"Um?" Emilee asks. "Is this Elliot's bag?" She holds up an unknown back-pack that probably did belong to Elliot.

"Oh, my god. Yes!" Ally exclaimed. "Here I'll take it and call him and I'll give it to him tomorrow."

Um, I don't think so. "No I can give it to him," I counter. "Just give me his number and I'll call him about it." Wait. I just noticed something! Elliot had already slipped Ally his number! Oh, that guy!

"Are you sure Austin? I don't want to impose-"

"Ally, it's fine. I'd do anything for you so it's no problem", I said just as we were pulling up at their houses. "We're here!"

"Already?", Emilee asked sounding disappointed. I sighed. I wonder why she never wants to go home.

"Yes, Emilee. Do you want us to walk you to your door?", I asked. Her eyes went wide and she immediately started shaking her head.

"No, no, I'm fine. Go have fun with your teenager lives while I get home and be a preteen for a bit longer", she said laughing awkwardly as she hoped out of the car and ran to her house...well, in the back.

"Why is she going to the back?", Ally asked voicing my own thoughts.

"I'll bet you everything I own that she's not going to go inside. I'm almost positive she's going to that tree house of hers", I said.

"Austin, what are we going to do about her? I mean, has she even been in the house since the day we took her to have a fun day?", Ally asked.

"I don't think so. I know I haven't seen her go in. Just in that tree house", I said looking towards the back of Emilee's house. I've had enough. "Come on Ally."

"Where are we going?", she asked following me out of the car.

"To figure out exactly why Emilee doesn't want to go in that house", I said as we walked to the back of her house as quietly as possible.

When we got back there, Emilee was just standing there like she had done the other night, just staring at the house. She looked all around her, narrowly missing us, and made a dash for the tree house. She got up the first few steps, when the back door of her house flew open to reveal an angry looking man that looked to be around mid forties.

"You worthless piece of trash! Where have you been!?", he yelled. Oh, I know he did not just say that to MY Emilee. Who does he think he is!?

"D-Dad, I-I", Em stuttered, looking scared out of her mind. Ally was holding my hand tightly with fear in her eyes, but she said not to go yet, and to see where this was going before we jump to the wrong conclusions. I really don't see how you can in this situation though.

"I don't care where you were! You're such a waste of space! I don't know why your mother and I bother to put up with a piece of crap like you! Get down here!", he yelled yanking her down and throwing her to the ground.

"EMILEE!", I yelled. I couldn't just stand there and watch this happen to the sweetest little girl in the world, so I ran out from my hiding place over to where they were.

"Who are you and what business do you have being on my lawn?", the man asked angrily with his hand gripped tightly around Emilee's little wrists. It about broke my heart to see her in so much pain, and how she was crying so much.

"That doesn't matter! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!", I yelled pushing the guy away from Emilee who was trembling on the ground. "DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

"She's just so ugly and worthless! Why would you even look at her?", he spat. By this point, my blood was boiling with anger. I couldn't stop myself from the punch in the nose I gave him. He just laughed and pushed me to the ground, kicking me repeatedly in the stomach.

"AUSTIN! Dad, please! Stop hurting him!", Emilee cried. He was about to go back to her, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I used whatever strength I had left to grab his ankles and make him fall to the ground too.

"Emilee, run!", I yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you with him!", she cried. I don't care what she says. I'd rather die a thousand times than see her get hurt again.

"Ally! Get Emilee now!", I yelled. They were both balling their eyes out, but Ally somehow managed to drag Em away from the scene where her father couldn't see her anymore. "Stay away from her!", I yelled again and pushed him against the wall, knocking him out in the process.

I checked to se if he still had a pulse, not wanting to go to jail for murder, and I wanted him to live with the pain just as he caused Emilee. He did, but I couldn't stand the sight of him anymore so just left him there and hobbled over to Ally's front porch.

"Austin!", Ally cried hugging me. I winced slightly, but I wasn't caring about the pain at the moment.

"Where's Emilee!? Is she okay!?", I asked.

"She's fine thanks to you."

"Yeah, but where is she?" I persisted. The safety of that little girl meant a lot to me.

"I.. She's inside."

I nodded and tired to walk in, but the pain over took me. "Ugh," I groan as I stumbled into the foyer of her home.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed as I face-planted to eat the carpet. I groaned in response. It really hurt. Ally knelt next to me and tired to help me up. "Come on Austin. Stand up and I'll help you. You need to be treated." I cringe in pain as she placed a hand on my shoulder, but I get up fighting the pain as best as I could and walked into the kitchen as Ally supported me. I dropped onto a bar stool in the kitchen as Ally started to pace around grabbing supplies.

"Austin?" a meek little voice sounds out.

I look in the direction of the living room and see Emilee standing there with a slight gash on her arm.

"Are you okay?" I blurt out as she approaches me.

She nods. "Talk about yourself," she notes as she speculates all my injuries.

"I'm fine," I assure her.

She puts a hand on mine and I wince. "I don't think you are. But thank you. For what you've done this past week. And for saving me. I was able to escape earlier this week, but today, I got unlucky. Thank you for stepping in for me. No one's done that before. But I'm sorry you had to get hurt in the process," she says as she surveys my injured features.

"I'm fine," I repeat. "And plus, I just couldn't stand by and get hurt, that'd break me more than I am right now."

Emilee smiles meekly. "But..."

"No," I interrupt. "You're not going back. I promise you that I'll give you protection from now. You're my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Austin." She wraps her tiny arms around me, as I hug her back. "You're a great big brother."

"No problem. It's my job." I pull away as Ally walks back in, her arms full of treatment for my injuries.

"Oh, did I interrupt?" she asks, suddenly stopping with her pace.

"No and plus Austin needs to get treated right away," Emilee answers.

Ally nods and gets to work right away. First she wipes away all the blood and cleans the open cuts. "This might hurt just a bit, Austin. So brace yourself," she warns before applying antiseptic alcohol on my open gashes. Hurt? Hurt just a bit?! They hurt like killer!

Twenty minutes later after a bottle of antiseptic alcohol gone, several ruined Band-Aids, and bandages wrapped all over me, the three of us plopped down on the couch, tired.

"Do you think they'll find out I'm here?" Emilee asks as she warily looks around.

"If they do, I'll protect you, both of you," I state ignoring the side-effects and pain.

"And I think you'll have to stay the night Austin," Ally comments. "You're in no state to drive."

I nod. "Okay, but I have to call my mom. She's probably worried to death. Have you seen my phone?"

"It's on the table over there." She points. "In the meantime, I'll try to find some clothes for you two. Oh, Austin you won't mind wearing something of my dad's right?"

"I don't mind," I reply, fiddling with my phone to call my mom.

Once I got the 'okay' from my mom and we all changed, I was beat. So many things happened today. Elliot and Emilee. And both included fighting. I fought Elliot so Ally stayed close to me. And I fought for Emilee so she wouldn't get hurt.

...

"I'm tired", Ally said after we had been watching T.V. for about another hour. She looks so cute when she's tired.

"I-I don't want to sleep alone", Emilee said sniffling. Awe, poor kid. She looks so scared.

"Come on Em. You can sleep with me. There's nothing to be scared of here", Ally said hugging her.

"B-But they're just n-next d-door", Em said trembling a little.

"They can't get you baby", Ally said.

"Yeah Em, I promise they can't get you. They'd have to go through me first", I said seriously. They'd have to kill me before I let them hurt her ever again.

"Are you sure?", she asked in a small voice.

"Positive"

"Okay. Thanks Austin. Goodnight!", she said hugging me and running up to Ally's room.

"Goodnight Austin. Get some sleep. You need it after that amazing thing you just did for Emilee", Ally said lightly pushing me into a laying position on the couch. "You're the best guy ever", she whispered kissing my cheek, then heading upstairs before I can completely process what just happened. But when I do, it hits me like a ton of bricks and I smile brightly. Ally just kissed me!

I stared up at the ceiling of the Dawson's living room. My hand was held up to my cheek where two hours ago Ally had kissed my cheek. Yep, two hours later I'm still here thinking about it. I can't still believe it and believe me I've slapped and pinched myself to check if I'm dreaming. Apparently I'm not.

So what now? I know I won't sleep tonight. Maybe I should check up on those two.

Quietly I walk up the stairs to Ally's room, despite a bit of pain, and push the door open to see the two of them. Aw... They look so cute! It's like one of those little sister, big sister moments. Emilee was curled up next to Ally while Ally had a protective arm wrapped around Emilee. I hear the soft, even breaths from the two.

I sit on the side of the bed, watching them. I moved a strand of hair from Ally's face and look at them.

My two girls. Ally and Emilee. My best friend and little sister. My two most precious girls, outside of my family; who each claimed a spot in my heart. And I'd maim anyone who'd try and hurt them on purpose. They didn't deserve to be hurt.

And I promise to protect them. As of now, I will do everything I can to keep my two girls safe. Because they just mean that much to me.

**A/N: So how did you love that last part? And what about the scuffle? And now you know Emilee's story, but most of you already got it when we first hinted it. Props to you. And this officially marks halfway!  
Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**writermeAL, daddysgirl11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors' Note: You guys are seriously amazing! Not just amazing, superb, the best! 12K views, and more than 10 reviews on the last one, we can't thank you enough. But maybe a new chapter will help...**

"Austin...Austin, wake up", I faintly heard a familiar voice say as a small hand continued to shake my shoulder.

"Five more minutes Mom", I said, even though I could sense somehow that this was not my mother trying to wake me up.

"Austin", the voice I'd know anywhere said laughing. "Come on, wake up. We're going to be late for school if you don't get up." I groaned and barely opened one eye to be blinded by the bright sun shining through Ally's open bedroom window. What am I doing in Ally's room again? I must've fell asleep in here when I came up to check on the girls.

"Morning Als. Where's Emilee?", I asked tiredly. It's not very comfortable sleeping at the very end of Ally's bed.

"She's still asleep. I was going to wake her after I was through making breakfast, and figured it'd go a lot faster with you helping me", she smirked. Uhg, she got me up early do help her make breakfast. Hasn't she figured out by now that I'm not really the 'helping' kind of person? I'm more into messing things up.

"What are you making?", I asked.

"Pancakes, but only if you help me", she said. I sighed. Should I go against everything I'm for by helping Ally make my own breakfast, or give up the chance to eat her amazing pancakes? Pancakes, hands down. I'm sorry, but her pancakes are the best!

I groan once more to be shushed so I won't wake Emilee.

"Come on, Austin," she urges, pulling on my arm.

I sigh and pull myself off the bed and groggily followed Ally downstairs in the kitchen.

"But we should be more careful this time, so we don't want another blender fiasco," Ally jokes.

In my sleepy state, I wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Ha, ha," I deadpan.

"Just get the ingredients," she instructs pulling out the griddle and some plates. "I'll prepare the table, while you get it all mixed." Then she thought of her instructions again as I ran into the kitchen counter, looking for the pancake mix. "Okay, maybe you should get the orange juice and stuff. Just DON'T break anything," she empathizes.

I roll my eyes, my sleepiness fading away. "Yes, mom."

"Very funny, but I know your mom has a lot more sense than you do", Ally said trying not to laugh.

"Whatever", I mumbled while grabbing the orange juice. I wasn't really looking when I got the three glasses out of the cabinet, and of course I didn't notice when they hit the handle of a mug right beside them. The mug fell to the ground shattering into millions of pieces.

"Austin! I just told you-", Ally started, but was cut off by a small scream coming from upstairs.

"Emilee!", I exclaimed as Ally and I ran for the stairs, leaving the broken shards of glass behind.

"Em, what's wrong!?", I asked hugging her tightly. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I-I had a b-bad dream. There was a loud noise c-coming from downstairs, and it really scared me so I didn't come down when I woke up", she said.

"Emilee, it's okay. Austin was just being his usual self in the kitchen, and happened to break a mug while trying to get some glasses for our orange juice. You know how clumsy he can be in the kitchen", Ally said.

"Like you have any right to talk about someone being clumsy", I said rolling my eyes at her comment. Emilee's soft laughter brought us out of our mini argument.

"What's so funny?", Ally asked smiling, glad that she wasn't upset anymore.

"You two", she said, and not-so-discreetly winked at me when Ally turned her head.

"Shh", I said but still smiled at her.

"Come on you two. Austin, you need to clean up the kitchen while Emilee and I get ready for school. We'll just have to eat last", Ally said.

"Okay, fine," I grudgingly agree. But then I realize something. I don't have any clothes to change into! "Ally...?"

She turns around while leading Emilee in her room. "What? I told you to clean up the kitchen."

"But I don't have any clothes to change into," I reply.

Realization flashes through her eyes. "Oh, I completely forgot! Oh... that puts a strain on things..."

"Yeah, it does," I sarcastically agree. "What are we going to do now?"

"Um, let's think of something during breakfast. Just clean up the shards in the kitchen. We can't have Emilee walking on them. And plus I think we might have to retouch some of your bandages," she comments before closing the door on me.

I sigh and walk back downstairs to the Dawson's kitchen. I pick up the bigger pieces then using a wet cloth I pick up the ones I couldn't see, but probably were there. Once that was done, I finish arranging the breakfast table. Setting pancake stacks on each of our plates and grabbing some strawberries, syrup and whipped cream from the fridge.

They didn't come down within the next five minutes, so I just dove into my stack of pancakes without of course, slathering it in syrup and other toppings.

"You started without us?!" a small voice gasps. Then.. "Ew! Gross!"

"What?" I ask though a mouth full of whipped cream and pancakes. "Oh, sorry. Couldn't wait."

"Of course, you couldn't," Ally retorts. "But I suggest swallowing before you talk," she adds as she takes her seat and grabs her glass of OJ for a quick drink.

I roll my eyes and make a point by chewing with my mouth open, but I correct my eating habits once she glares at me. Next to her, Emilee giggles.

"Okay, we have a few problems on hand," Ally begins as she NEATLY begins on her stack of pancakes. "First of all, you don't have a change of clothes unless you use what you wore yesterday or my dad's."

I shake my head. "They're dirty. And I can't fit any of his, plus my style of clothes is waayyy different than your dad's. No offense," I add in.

"So why don't he go home?" Emilee asked as she plowed her way through pancakes. Yeah! She eats like me, but a bit more mannerly.

"Yeah! I could or chance into my PE clothes at school."

"But time. There might not be enough time. We could be late for school," Ally interjects.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time," I argue. "But the problem is Emilee. Where will she stay? With you or me?"

"Well, there's usually nobody here, unless it's just me", Ally said. Emilee's eyes widened.

"No! I don't wanna stay here alone! My parents are next door!", she cried.

"Als, I think it'd be best if she stays with me. At least one of my parents are almost always home, and I live far enough away from her parents", I say. Emilee smiles from beside me, seeming to like the idea.

"That's fine. There's not much room at my house anyway. You have a guest room she could stay in. Plus, it's just me and my dad here. He's rarely home, and I have to work. That'd probably be best", Ally said.

"Als, isn't that just a really long way of saying that you agree with me?", I asked pointedly. She just glared at me. Still makes her cute.

"Let's just go to school", she said grabbing her bag and walking to the door so she wouldn't have to admit defeat and that she agreed with something I came up with. You gotta love her...well, I know I do at least.

"I can tell she likes you back," Emilee says to me as I pile the dishes in the sink and walk with Emilee out to my car. Plan was to drop of Emilee at her school and quickly stop at my place so I could change, then off to school. Then I'd pick up Emilee and drop of Ally at Sonic Boom, then to my place to explain the situation to my mom.

I sigh. "I don't think so Emilee. Either that or she's just very good at concealing her feelings."

"Maybe she is. You never know," she counters as I lock the Dawson's front door. "Plus girls are VERY good at masking their true emotions."

"Yeah, well, I know Ally's not that good of an actress," I ague as we climb into my car where Ally sits in the passenger seat, looking straight ahead. "Hey, Als."

"Hey. Thanks for everything," she suddenly blurts.

'I told you so,' Emilee mouths from the backseat.

I just give her a look and shake my head. "For what? Plus I'd do anything to help you."

"Just for being my friend," Ally replies.

I chuckle. "You mean your best guy friend? Als, I'm lucky I have you as a friend. You're smart, amazing, down-to-Earth type of girl. You're Ally Dawson. You're amazing." I look in the review mirror and I see Emilee mocking pointing to her mouth with an agonized look, mocking throwing up. "Okay! Emilee here we are. The middle school. Wait for me after school and I'll come pick you up."

"Okay!" she chirps and flies out jumping happily.

"Look how happy she is," Ally comments watching Emilee's retreating strides.

"Yeah, and it's about time", I replied. "I never want to see her upset again."

I turned my head to see Ally was just smiling at me. "What?", I asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just...you really care about her, don't you?", Ally asked. Why would she even have to ask that?

"Of course I do Ally. She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't have risked my life to save hers if I didn't care about her", I said honestly.

"Just drive Moon. We have to get you home fast so we're not late for school, but you really are amazing", she said. I smiled at this, hoping it was at least a little bit of an eye opener to her. I hope she realizes that I'd do the exact same for her any day of my life, and I'd make a good boyfriend. I bet she'd make an even better girlfriend, because she's already the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I guess that's one reason Elliot likes her too. I can't blame him for seeing how amazing and beautiful Ally is, but I can try with everything I have to stop him from stealing her from me.

I was in and out, shouting a quick 'hello' to my parents. Within five minutes I had changed out of Mr. Dawson's clothes and into my black jeans, red V-neck shirt, and red high tops and was outside running to my car.

"How was that for fast?" I ask as I caught my breath, starting up the engine.

"Four minutes, thirty-eight seconds. That must be a new record," she says.

I look at her. "You were counting?!"

"Yeah. What was I to do? Twiddle my thumbs?" she questions.

"Twiddles? Who uses words like that? Is that even a word?" I ask. "But of course, only you would use 'twiddle' in a usual conversation."

She shakes her head good-naturedly. "Um, yes, it's a word."

I laugh at her defense to not take sarcasm. Classic Ally. But she's cute in that way. The one and only Ally Dawson. The one and only for me.

"Hey guys," I greet once me and Ally caught up to Trish and Dez... and really?! Elliot?! Great, my day had to be ruin by his mere... presence.

"Hey, Ally," he banters.

Ally giggles. Really?! Seriously?! "Hey Elliot. Oh, yeah, your bag. You left it in Austin's car yesterday." She holds out his bag to him.

What!? Where'd she get that from? I thought I told her I'd give it back to him...even if I wasn't planning on it.

"Oh, thanks! I was looking all over for that. You're awesome", he said, and then he hugged her. He just hugged MY Ally! The nerve of that guy! I could literally rip his head off right now.

"It wasn't a problem Elliot. It just wouldn't be right not to return your bag to you", she said. And she just has to add to the pain!

"It was still really sweet of you, Als", he said. Als!? ALS!? That's my nick name for her, not his! I'm the only one who gets to call her that!

"Dez!", Trish yelled. Oh no, what's he done now?

Elliot moved out of the way to see Trish running her way over to us with Dez trailing behind. Oh, god. What was this about now? I cast Ally a cautious look before turning to Dez who was right in front of us now. There was nothing unusual. He was wearing his suspenders and brightly colorful shirts, but no striped pants today. It was a set of red, green, blue, yellow plaid shorts. What was wrong? I looked at Ally and Trish and they were looking at Dez with WIDE eyes. I don't get it. What was wrong?

I looked at Dez again with his goofy grin. Then I looked him up and down, still nothing wrong. But I must say, those shorts are a bit short to be guy shorts. Then it clicked in my head as I groaned and mentally face-palmed myself. Dez...

"Hey guys," he greeted and did a little dance. Oh, Dez. "Guess what?!"

Ally groaned but played along. "Yes, Dez? What is it?"

"IT'S WEAR NO PANTS DAY!" he cheered.

There it was. Those five words. I looked at Ally and Trish and clearly they were uncomfortable by this, but notice that Trish had a slight smirk. I looked at Elliot, he keep looking at other people in any other direction, but Dez. I looked at him. He didn't seemed fazed by our reactions or even noticed them.

"Um, Dez, no... It isn't wear no pants day," I said, looking quite concerned for my best friend.

He pouted. "But I got a text saying it was today." And to prove his point he held up his phone to show the text.

I looked at it. 349- oh, wait. Wasn't that Trish's number? I look at her. Her smirk had grown so now she was like she was dying of laughter inside.

Oh, Dez.

"Trish...", I said slowly. She just started laughing even harder, knowing she had been caught.

"Come on Trish, that's so mean", Ally said.

"Hey, he started this all", Trish said holding her hands up in defense.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be the one to finish it. Be the bigger person and don't do it back", Ally said.

"Come on Ally, live a little", Elliot said. Who does he think he is to talk to her like that. Ally turned around glaring at him, and it looked like she was about to blow up, but, much to my displeasure, she smiled at him.

"You're so right Elliot. I shouldn't worry about their childish banters. They'll figure out soon enough how ridiculous it all is", she said. I groaned.

"Ally, who says banters anymore? It's such a big word", I complained.

"Don't worry about him, Ally. I think that was a great use of the word", Elliot says. And when I'm just playing around with my best friend, he makes it sound like I'm the bad guy.

UNBELIEVEABLE! I narrow my eyes at him as Ally playfully swats his arm and he mocks hurt. Okay, that's gone waayyy to far.

"Okay, guys! Time for class! Let's go to our lockers and grab our book! Come on, let's go!" I ushered all of us in especially Ally. "Oh, I'm sorry Elliot, but your locker is on the other side of the school, why don't you just go now, so you won't be late to class?" I ask, innocently.

"Austin, but I-" Ally begins.

But I cut her off. "Yeah! Time for school," I say way too enthusiastically, even now Trish and Dez were looking at me as was Mr. Conley.

Once we were at our lockers, I turn to Elliot. "Well time to say good-bye. So Buh-Bye!"

He looks at me. But I really couldn't detect anything from his stare. There seemed to be more than one mixed emotion on his face. Did I... Did I see a trace of amusement in his eyes?! Oh, that does it.

"Well, I'll see you later, Als," he sweetly said, patting her on the shoulder before leaving with a triumphant smile. Grrrr...

But I focused my anger and released it to my locker, by punching it open and it hurt.

"Austin? Are you okay?", Ally asked staring at me worriedly. Oops, I forgot she was still standing there when I decided to punch a locker.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just don't like having to waste my time and do my entire combination", I covered quickly. I really don't like having to do my combination, but I'd rather do that than bust my knuckles again.

"Your fist is blood red", she stated. She wasn't kidding.

"Don't worry about it Als", I said turning to my now open locker, trying to get away from this conversation.

"Urg, why won't my stupid combination work!?", Trish yelled frustrated. Dez just burst out laughing, so I know he had something to do with this.

"Dez, what did you do this time?", Ally asked sighing. See how predictable Trish and Dez are? They're always pranking each other for revenge. And Emilee says they'll get together by the end of the year. Huh, I guess I'll win that bet, but I won't make her pay me anything. she's twelve and has no money. That'd just be wrong.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see Trish catching on to Dez's behavior.

"Dez..." she seethed in that dangerous voice of hers that told you NOT to mess with her.

Dez quickly looked from side to side and ran to his locker. He pulled it open and tried to force himself to fit in. But unfortunately for him, his locker was too small. I had to try very hard to keep my laughter in. But how could you not laugh at that?

"Why won't I fit?" he complained as he tried over and over again to fit himself in the cramp space.

I sighed and shook my head. "Dez, no."

"Dez!" Trish yelled, walking up to him. Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face and quite a distance that is. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Locker?!" she demanded her eyes flaring. "My phone is in there!"

And that's how to get on Trish's nerves. And trust me, Trish CANNOT and I mean, CAN NOT live without her phone, so... this would not probably end well, for all of us.

"I, uh..." Dez stuttered. "Breathe! I need to breathe!" he rasped.

"Oh." Trish let go of his collar but demanded again. "What the heck did you do to my locker?!"

"Ha, ha...you see I-I uh...", Dez started, but he was beginning to sweat intensely. "I-I..I may've sort of kind of redid your combination to trick you so you wouldn't be able to get in it", he said very quickly. Oh Dez...

"You did what!?", Trish seethed. Cue Trish bomb. "I cannot believe you did that! Give me the new combination NOW!", she demanded.

Dez was smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. Wait, do all guys do that when they're nervous? Huh, I thought it was just me.

"That's the thing", Dez began. "I sort of, kind of, already forgot the code I changed it to", he said closing his eyes tightly, awaiting the brunt of Trish's temper.

"WHAT!? How the heck am I going to get my phone!?", she yelled. Dez was looking really scared, and Trish looked like she could kill him. I sighed, getting tired of this argument, and a little sorry for Dez whom I knew was about to get it big time from Trish.

I closed my eyes tightly and punched Trish's locker as hard as I could to get it open. "AHH! Man that hurt!", I yelled. It honestly hurt like crap, but at least I got the locker open and stopped the argument. "Dez, you owe me big time", I said through my teeth while holding my extremely sore hand. It was already sore from punching my own locker, but at least I knew the right place to punch mine where it wouldn't hurt too much. Trish's locker was like sending my fist through a brick wall.

"Austin, you're bleeding!", Ally said looking at my hand with wide eyes full of worry.

"Aust"I-I'm fine," I grunt in pain.

"No, you're not," Ally counters. "We need to get you to the nurse."

"I'm fine," I repeat, but ugh! It hurts! It really hurts! I want to break down and hold my hand and cry, but I got to keep my cool. Ally's here.

"No. I forbid you to bleed to death. You're coming with me," she argues. Ally picks up my backpack and slings it on her other should and helps me up. "Come on, Austin. I'll take you to the nurse."

I nod. But I take a look at Dez and Trish. Both were looking at me with sympathetic eyes especially Dez. I had to forgive him for it. I had to. He's my best friend. I can't stay mad at him forever.

"It's okay, Dez," I assure. "Just don't change Trish's locker combination again." He nods. But I know Dez and Trish will continue with their pranks to get each other. But you can't blame them for that. They're Trish and Dez. Frenemies.

Once out of the hall, Ally leads me down the halls to the nurse's office. I could take myself there without any help, but where's the fun in that?

**A/N: Wow! About 4K words! We must love you guys. Return the love?**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors' Note: And we're back! Thanks so much for the support. We appreciate them! Here's a new chapter...**

It's lunch time now, so here I am at our usual table nursing a fractured wrist. Thank you Trish and Dez! But it came to me. Why couldn't we just have called the janitor over to wrench it open instead of me slamming it with my hand? That would've been the smart thing to do. But my impulsiveness got the better of me. Sigh. I can't really eat with just my left hand... or write! Does that mean, I can get out of doing school work?! Huh, maybe there are perks to having a fractured wrist.

"Hey Austin." Ally was the first to get here and join me and decides to sit across from me. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey Ally," I reply.

"How's your wrist?" she asks, while getting her lunch prepared.

I hold it up. "Broken, hurts like eternity. But..." I pause for dramatic effect. "I can get out of doing school work!"

She rolls her eyes and says, "You know you'll have to end up doing the work at a later time?"

My shoulders sag. There's the other half I was over-looking! Note the sarcasm. "Ugh!" I groan. "More work!" I sound like Trish, but we all have those days.

"Hey you two," Dez greets as he sits next to me. I nod in reply as Trish approaches and sits next to Ally, across from Dez. Ah, the fab four, Team Austin. Plus one. Boooooo! Elliot had to come and join up, sitting next to Ally. MY Ally! And once again... who invited that guy?

"Hey guys. What's up?", he asked cheerfully. Urg, when will it end!?

"Nothing", I sake fake-smiling through my clenched teeth.

"Whoa! What happened to your wrist? Looks like you punched a wall", he said.

"More like decked a locker", Trish said laughing. I just glared at her.

"Trish, this is just as much your fault as it is mine and Dez's", I said. She just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell him to change my combination then forget it, and I sure didn't tell you to break you wrist punching it like an idiot", she said.

"You're not even grateful! At least I got it open and you got that stupid phone of yours back. Even China knows you'd die without it princess", I said. And...that was probably the stupidest thing I've ever said. Everyone knows not to call Trish princess and insult her besides Dez...and I guess me now. Crap.

"What did you say?" Trish asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um... I said... ugh!" I groaned with a pained face, holding my wrist for dear life. Acting skills, save me now. Everyone gave we worried looks especially Ally and not so much from Trish and Elliot. He just looked bored whilst Trish was on her phone. My point proven. But you know they would make an excellent couple one day. But at least Trish got preoccupied with something else then her feelings to beat me up. Whoo! I'm saved.

"It doesn't end here Moon," she muttered. Well at least I'm out of the fix... for now. Oh, no.

"Well, now that's over," Ally started. "Elliot, we have a Student Government meeting tomorrow, right?"

He nods. "Yeah. Can't wait. I actually love it."

And nobody cares how you feel, I rant in my head.

"It's just away from the 'population.' You know what I mean?" he continues.

No, no. No one knows what you mean. And... hold up! "Away from the population" What population? Meaning me? So you can have some time with Ally?! Okay maybe it's time I joined Student Government.

"Oh Austin, you know what he means. 'Away from the population' means that we're trying to get away from all the high school drama and do things more civilized", Ally said. Of course she's sticking up for him and using words like civilized.

"Ally, you sound just like your mom when you said that", I said.

"Well, you... you are so childish!" she retorts.

I know, I totally am. But I'm not willing to loose this argument. "Nuh-uh." And to prove my point, I stick out my tongue. You could practically hear Ally's eyes rolling. And when I realized what I had said, I knew it. I just had undermined my own statement. Ugh!

"Enough of that", Elliot said interrupting us. Urg, I can't stand it when he does that! "So what are we doing at our next Student Government meeting?"

"Um...if I remember right, the teacher said we would be introducing new students we inducted. We still need about three more...", Ally said trailing off. She's so cute when she puts on here thinking face. Her concentration seems to be purely for my enjoyment. Wait, light bulb!

"Ally, I think I know three people willing to join your Student Government club", I said.

They all looked confused, but Trish seemed to be the first to realize what I was hinting towards, at least I thought so. "Sure! That sounds great." And her tone was waaayyy too enthusiastic. "Well, I need a new fork. Dez, Austin, care to join me?"

"Sure!" Dez chirped and jumped up from his seat.

"Uh..." I didn't know where this could lead. This is Trish we're talking about. Plus I couldn't leave Ally alone with that guy. So I sat there, undecided.

"Oh, just come," Trish urged and grabbed my arm. I was yanked from my seat and forced to followed suit. Now my arm hurt, including my wrist. And Trish had to pull my right arm. Well thank you Trish! (Note the sarcasm.)

"Trish, what do you want, and why could you not just say it at the table? I didn't want to leave ally alone with that jerk...uh, because he's-", I started, but Trish cut me off.

"Cut the crap Austin and just admit that you like Ally", she said rolling her eyes.

"I will not, and what makes you think I would tell you even if I did?", I asked crossing my arms, but that was a mistake, because my right arm is so sore.

Trish just smiled that evil, 'I'm about to blackmail you' grin of hers.

"You would tell me if you want me and Dez to join that stupid club. I know you Austin, and I know you're not into Student Government. It's boring as crap. I should know from all the jobs I've had like it. Plus ally likes it, so you know if it's something Ally likes that has to do with school, it's boring. You just want to join because you don't want Elliot making a move on Ally", she said. I looked back at our table to see Ally dying out laughing at something he had said, and slapping his arm flirtatiously. Makes me wanna barf.

"If I say whether that's true or not, will you promise to join the club and let me get back over there so they wont be alone anymore?", I begged. She smiled.

"Of course."

"Pinky swear?", I asked. Man, Ally's right! That sounded so childish, but that's what Ally and I do, so sue me if I forget and do it with Trish.

"You're ridiculous, but yes, I pinky swear", she said locking our pinkies.

"Fine. I like Ally, alright? You two happy now?"

"You _like_ Ally?", Dez asked. He makes no sense...just like always.

"What do you mean Dez?", I asked sighing.

"Sounds more like you're in love with her to me", he said. My eyes widened and Trish gasped.

"No way! You LOVE Ally!?", she asked.

"Would you two shut up!?"

"So do you love Ally?" Trish asks in a more quiet tone.

"Whhaat? Noooo," I deny, but I think I made it too obvious.

Trish raises her eyebrows in question. I look at Dez. He stands with his arms crossed on his chest, defiant. I think he's with Trish on this one. "I'm with Trish on this one," he says. Wow! First, he made sense! Well he does once in a while. Two, he read my mind!

I knew I couldn't escape them. To deny it would be to admit to it, in a way. Instead I look at the two of them. "Is it that obvious?"

"YES! I KNEW IT! YOU LO-" But I shut her up by covering her mouth with my hand. Thank god everyone, but Ally and Elliot noticed. They were busy in their own little world, which reminds me...

"Hold on, Austin," Trish says, grabbing my arm, preventing me from storming on over back to our table and...yeah. "So do you love her?"

"I.. I... I don't know. Maybe. Possibly," I admit, all while staring at Ally and Elliot.

"Okay, we'll do it," she says. "We'll join Student Government. Just for you and Ally. Besides, I hate that guy."

"Yeah!" Dez agrees. "Plus you and Ally are more perfect together."

I smile a little at my two friends. Sure, they may be different, and difficult to deal with at times, but they come through when you need em. Gotta love em.

"Thanks guys", I said.

"Anytime buddy", Dez said as we did our 'what up' handshake. Trish just rolled her eyes. And she's back...

"Whatever Blondie. Let's just get back to the table before you die or something from jealousy", she said grabbing my RIGHT arm again and pulling Dez and I back to the table. Um...OW! She could at least pull me by my left arm.

"Hey guys! what's up?", Trish asked in an overly-cheery voice when we got back to our table. I nudged her with my elbow and whispered, "Dial it down, you're being obvious."

"And you're getting on my very last nerve today Moon Boy", she said. Oh, she just thinks her nick-names for me are so clever doesn't she? I say they're offensive on so many levels and just don't make sense. Yes, I have blond hair, and yes my last name is Moon and I'm a boy. What's so wrong with that? Never-mind, getting off topic. Ally still hasn't answered her question, and it's starting to make me nervous. She's just laughing at something Elliot said! what the crap! Doesn't she know we're back and talking to her, or do we even seem to exist in her world at the moment!?

I clear my throat several times. A bit TOO loud because after the final time, Ally stops giggling and looks at me. And Elliot stops staring at her (believe me, I'm ready to rip out his eyeballs and stew them) to look at me. I just smile and ignore their looks and slide next to Ally.

"Hey Ally," I greet flashing my famous smile.

She gave me a weak smile. What? Where's her Ally smile? "Hey."

Hey? HEY?! 'HEY' IS ALL I GET?! Cool down, Austin, I tell myself. "So what are you doing today, afterschool I mean?" I ask, looking over Ally's head to glare at Elliot.

"I've got work. Elliot's driving me to Sonic Boom," she replies and takes a drink.

"Cool. Why don't we all hang out again?" I ask, quickly turning to Dez and Trish.

"Yeah, that's be sooo fun!" Trish says. I could tell she was about to roll her eyes, but thankfully she refrained from doing so. Next to her, Dez nods vigorously.

"So, it's decided." I wasn't happy with the driving arrangements, but she won't be alone with him all afternoon. So I'll pick up Emilee and bring her to Sonic Boom. Trish with Dez since her car is still being fixed. And Elliot and Ally in his car. He finally got his back after it was towed.

* * *

"Emilee, why were you alone again? When I dropped you off you seemed so happy, but you were still just standing alone", I asked when we were pulling up in the mall parking lot. She sighed.

"Okay, I may have been stretching the truth just a bit when I said all my friends rode the bus", she said. I looked at her confusedly.

"How?", I asked. If they didn't ride the bus then why weren't they with her after school? That's when kids are supposed to be hanging out the most. Wait..

"Don't ask", she said. We had just arrived at Sonic Boom, and everyone else was already there. Trish and Dez were some unknown topic (point for me on the whole 'Trez' bet) and Ally was behind the counter...with Elliot right behind her. That's my spot! Err, does he have to steal everything from me!?

"Ally!", Emilee squealed, breaking up the conversation she was having with Elliot. Thanks Em.

"Hey Em!?, Ally exclaimed hugging her. Elliot just rolled his eyes. He's got some nerve. Ally's going to realize that he doesn't care about Emilee, or any of us for that matter. If he wants to beat me, he needs t step it up, because Ally always sticks by her friends, and she loves Emilee.

"Ally!" I repeat Emile's tone and run up to her.

She holds up her hand to stop me. "Uh, no." I paused at last minute, but thought about it for the last second. I shrugged and ignored her. I continued my earn for a hug and run into Ally. For a second she's frozen, but soon relaxes into the hug. I squeeze her for a moment. "Aus- I-I can't br-b." I goofily smile and lessen my grip on her, but eventually I let go. Too bad, it only will last a few seconds. Sigh.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Uh... well. I have no idea," Ally honestly replies. "The store's empty and has been for the past few hours. I don't think anybody's going to come."

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" I suggest as I climb up to my usual seat on the counter of the store.

"Austin, how many times have I told you not to sit on the counter!" Ally scolds. "As for Truth or Dare, I'm n-"

"That'll be fun!" Emilee chirps.

"See?"

The next few minutes Ally closes the store and we all troop up into the practice room. We sit in a circle. It's me, Ally, Elliot (ugh!), Dez, Trish, and Emilee, in that order. Then we discuss the rules or our version which is just the same. Nothing extreme like I've heard people try.

"Me first!" I exclaim. "Ally. Truth or dare?"

"Um, t-", Ally starts, but Trish cuts her off knowing what she's about to say.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you dare say truth", she threatened. Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Ally, you always pick truth. What, can't take a dare?", I teased.

"I can so!", she defended.

"Prove it", I shot back.

"Yeah Ally, pick dare. It can't be that bad if it's coming from your _best_ friend", Emilee stated. Ally started to nod, but then her eyes went wide.

"Oh yes it can. I know Austin, and I know the kind of things he tries to pull', Ally argues. Oh really? Is that what she thinks? Hmm...

"So what's your choice?" I cheekily ask with a smile like the Cheshire cat's with that glint in my eyes.

"You can choose any, Ally. Don't let them get to you," Elliot says.

Ugh! I hate that guy! I really, really hate that guy. Everything about him! He's just too... too perfect! Ugh!

"Yeah! You're right Elliot," she says turning to him with a smile. Ugh! Enough of them, excuse me while I barf. "Truth."

I groan. "Fine." But I really didn't care which was her pick because I had only one sole purpose to play this game. I have to find out. "Do you like someone? As in you have a crush on them?"

"Dare!" she blurts out.

I smile again. "I _dare_ you to answer that question," I retort.

"Well played, Moon," she says. Then she sighs and thinks about her answer. It's a simple yes or no! "But um, yes."

Yes! Yes! Yes! She has a crush on someone. Maybe that's me! But what if it's Elliot? No! No! No!

"Who is it?", I asked hopeful. She smiled...does that-does that mean it's mean? Oh please let it be what that means! but sadly, her smile turns into a smirk.

"Oh Austin, don't you know the rules in truth or dare?", she asked. Where is she going with this? "Don't you know that when it comes to the truth part, you only have to answer the first question the person asks unless it's an add-on before they answer", she said smartly. I pouted, and slouched back with my back to the couch since we were all sitting on the floor.

"Fine. Ally, your turn", I said. She smiled victoriously and turned to Elliot.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth", he said. Wow, suck up to her why don't you...

"Have you ever...done something really, really embarrassing, if so, what?", she asked.

"Yes, and you just had to do the add-on thing, didn't you?", he asked. I smirked a little as Ally nodded. "Fine, I once got up in front of the whole class on a comparing and contrasting assignment on the board, and I put that penguins could fly" I just burst out laughing at that, and so did Emilee, Trish, and Dez. You know it's bad if even Dez knows a penguin can't fly, and the supposed 'smart guy' thought they could.

"Guys!", Ally hissed. I sighed, and we all quieted down as Elliot dared Dez to wear something normal. That's rude!

"Hey! This is my normal!", Dez exclaimed.

"Dez, that is a very good point. Don't worry about it, because you found your own way around that dare. Everybody's definition of normal is different, and if that's your normal style, then there's nothing you have to do for Elliot's Dez. Your turn", Ally said to Dez. She looked like she was a little mad at what Elliot had said to Dez, but didn't say a thing to him, and even smiled when she turned back to him!

The game continued, and Dez dared Trish to kiss the wall. We all laughed, but she actually did it to prove that she wasn't going to chicken out of her dare.

Emilee had picked dare, and Trish decided to pay Dez back just a small bit by the dare she chose. Emilee is now sitting in Dez's lap, and will be for the next seven hours if she follows Trish's dare. I know it doesn't really bother Em, but Dez is in no way strong (no offense to him; he is my best friend) and he wont last that long. Trish's little 'add-on' was that if Dez was the one that couldn't handle it, she could do whatever she wanted to him for a whole day, while Emilee got away free, but if Emilee left, she owed her a dollar (which I would have to provide, so I don't really see how that's fair).

"Austin, truth or dare?", Emilee asked. That's a no-brainer.

"Dare."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, it will be a gross dare", she said. I shrugged. I really don't care; I'm a dude, and I hang around Dez. How bad could it be? "I dare you to put mustard in a bowl of cereal and eat the whole thing."

Big deal, I've done that before, but also with salami. It wasn't that bad, but she doesn't have to know that. They were all really grossed out when I actually did it. We luckily had all those items in the fridge and cabinet in the practice room.

"Gross. Okay, Austin, it's your turn again", Em said.

"Okay. Ally, truth or dare?", I asked already knowing her answer.

"Truth", she said then she remembered what my last question was and tried to take it back.

"Sorry Als. You gotta do it. Who do you like?", I asked.

"I'll only answer that if you are the only one to hear", she said dragging me out of the room.

Why?" I ask one we were in the staff room one floor below the others. "Is it really that bad?"

"No..." she shifted her feet and looked at me uncertainly.

"Okay, then. Who is it?" I demand. Okay, getting a bit harsh, but I HAVE TO KNOW. But little did I know that it'll hurt me in the end.

"I... I l-like... IlikeElliot," she rushed, which I couldn't quite hear.

"What? Can you repeat that?" But I had heard his name. I just need to make sure. Make sure that I was hopefully wrong. But I wasn't.

She sighed. "I like... Elliot."

**A/N: ...And you hate us. Don't worry it'll work itself out in the end ;)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**daddysgirl11, writermeAL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors' Note: Shout-out to R5Auslly for being the 100th reviewer! I would've done it, but I wanted it to be one of you guys. :P  
And wow, the response to last chapter was phenomenal! Great reviews... Keep reading!**

PREVIOUSLY

"Okay. Ally, truth or dare?", I asked already knowing her answer.

"Truth", she said then she remembered what my last question was and tried to take it back.

"Sorry Als. You gotta do it. Who do you like?", I asked.

"I'll only answer that if you are the only one to hear", she said dragging me out of the room.

"Why?" I asked once we were in the staff room one floor below the others. "Is it really that bad?"

"No..." she shifted her feet and looked at me uncertainly.

"Okay, then. Who is it?" I demand. Okay, getting a bit harsh, but I HAVE TO KNOW. But little did I know that it'll hurt me in the end.

"I... I l-like... IlikeElliot," she rushed, which I couldn't quite hear.

"What? Can you repeat that?" But I had heard his name. I just need to make sure. Make sure that I was hopefully wrong. But I wasn't.

She sighed. "I like... Elliot."

No...no, no, no, no, no, no! She did not just say she likes Elliot! How could she like him!? Oh, this is the end of the world for me! I'm to young to die! Yes, I know my physical body will still be here, alive and breathing, but my soul is dead now. If Ally likes Elliot, I feel truly dead.

"Austin? Austin, are you okay?", Ally asked with worry written all over her face. Her face. It kills me to see her like that, no matter how many pieces my heart is in right now...

I put on a fake smile and looked at her cute little nose to keep me from getting lost in those beautiful eyes of hers. I know if I take one look in her eyes that she'll be able to tell I'm lying when I say this.

"That's...great Ally. I'm glad you told me the truth", I said. I saw something flash through her yes...guilt maybe, but it couldn't be. What reason would she have to feel guilty for crushing my soul? It's not like she knew that I've been head over heels in love with her since we were thirteen. Anyway, whatever look she had in her eyes vanished about as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh, uh...t-thanks Austin. I knew y-you'd want to be the first to know", she said and walked back up stairs without another word.

I don't want to be the first to know! I don't even want to know she likes someone else! I want to be that person! I want to be her first crush! I don't want to be the first to know she likes someone. I WANT TO BE THAT FIRST! NOT THE FIRST TO KNOW! Ugh! My life is messed up and my heart torn in two. Sigh.

I shake my head of the thought and quietly walk back upstairs. I smile grimly as I open the door to the practice room to see all of them laughing. Well, at least they were all happy. I numbly sat back down and stare out the window at nothing in particular. I avoid Trish, Dez, and Emilee's gazes. But most of all, I avert my eyes from Ally. This game is no longer fun. Instead I just sit in thoughts as they continue with the game.

"Hey Dez!" Trish calls. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he promptly answers.

"When was the happiest day of your life?" Trish asks. Quite a rhetorical question, but I guess she knew not to bother me with more gossip and such.

"January 28 1996," Dez said. They all looked at him, while I did the calculations, knowing why. "The day I was born, duh." Everyone laughs except me. I just gave a forced smile and continue to stare at nothing.

Tell me, how much would you be willing to sacrifice to have the person you love be happy? Some people live miserable for the rest of their life because of that. Should I? Some people break their silence but doesn't turn out well... only to loose that person. Will that happen? Some people even go to the brink of giving up their life. I'm not that honorable, but if I'm face with it... will I?

I erase my thoughts and sink back to reality.

"Looks like we've gotten to the boring questions now", Emilee sighed. "Austin, can we go now? I'm tired."

I sighed, but put my fake smile back on as I got up. Dez had already lost Trish's dare for Emilee a while ago so I really hope I don't have to be there for the day Trish gets to do whatever she wants to him. I'm already in enough pain right now as it is, I don't need them to make it worse.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow", Ally said, cheerful as always. I just nodded, still not looking directly at her. Sorry, but I just can't right now.

When we got in my car, Emilee put her hand over mine just as I was about to start the engine. I turned to her confused. "What's wrong?"

"Something's bothering you", she said. I started to protest that I was fine (major lie), but she just wasn't having it. "Austin, I've known you long enough to know when something's up. Your smile isn't reaching your eyes like it usually does, and you wouldn't tell Ally goodbye, or even look at her! Something definitely happened, and I'm not letting you start this car until you tell me", she said. I sighed. I really don't want to have to say it. Hearing it was enough.

"Is it Ally?" she asks.

I close my eyes. I wish I could turn off my ears. Ugh. Even her name. The sound of her name cuts me deep and I'm left here to bleed. But I nod in response.

"Was it the truth? Did she tell you who she likes?"

I nod again. I can't bear to say his name or hers or even think back at it. It's just too much for me. I open my eyes again to see the darkness of the world. "It was nearing night, so it's time we head home." I start the engine and this time Emilee doesn't interrupt. The rest of the ride is quiet, but as I cut the engine she cuts the silence.

"Is it Elliot?"

My hands start to shake, but I grip onto the steering wheel. I need something to hold on to right now. His name. It also cuts me deep, deeper than her name. Why'd he have to show up? He ruined everything!

I close my eyes and lean against the wheel. Tears start to flow, but who cares? I need to ventilate right now. Then a feel a warmth embrace me with firm arms. Emilee, my one and only sense of comfort at the moment. Finally, the tears stop as she lets go, but right now, I just need someone to comfort me. I don't want her gone. Thank God, she is here with me right now. I sniffle and wipe my nose on my sleeve. "Thanks Em," I choke out as I stumble out of the car.

She grimly smiles and follows me out. Emilee held the door as I walked in. I could do it myself, but she was being courteous and I don't want to break her heart. I smile in thanks and nod a hello to my parents and trip every few steps to my room since I didn't care to watch where I was going.

I flop onto my bed, with my clothes still on, and cry myself to sleep. Ally...

"Come on Austin, wake up! You are not going to just stay under those stupid covers and let the world suffocate you!", Emilee says trying to yank the covers off of me the next morning...for the tenth time. That sounds better than going to school though.

"Austin Monica Moon, that did not just come out of your mouth!", Em exclaimed. Crap, I said that last part out loud. "Get up! You're not going to die, because we have some work to do."

I groaned. Why does she want me to do work when she can see how miserable I am?

"Because this work is to help you", she said. Urh! Shut up brain, you're making my mouth tell Emilee everything that you say!

"And now you're going crazy. Now come on. We're going to make Ally see that she may be an A+ student, but she isn't smart when it comes to picking a good guy", Emilee smirked.

I groan from under my covers, but she fights it and manages to pull it away from me. Dang, when'd she get so strong?! But then I just realized what she had said. "I think I'd rather go crazy than face Ally," I groan.

Emilee sighed. "If you truly loved her, you'd be up on you feet, thinking of ways to get her back! Choose. Do you love her or not?" she retorts.

She's right, I know it. But I don't want to acknowledge it. I just want to lie here forever and forget about the world... "I-I just can't, Emilee."

"Get up!" she strains again, pulling my arm. But I'm like two if not three times bigger than her.

Ugh! What's the use? I'll face her eventually... and Emilee's right, now or never. And I do love her! I love her! I'll do anything for her!

"I thought so," she says.

Ugh! Dang, brain! Why'd I have to keep saying my thoughts. I really need to kick that habit before it gets me in trouble. Or before everyone finds out that I love Ally or maybe that little mishap in third grade- I stop myself and look at Emilee. She was laughing. And that proved it. I need to shut up. I teasingly shove her and get out of bed. "Get changed," I tell her and change my filthy clothes myself considering I had slept in them.

"Morning Mom," I greet as I plot myself onto a barstool in the kitchen. "Where's Dad?"

"In the study," she says as she piles my plate high with pancakes. Some of you would say I need to take a break from them, but NOT happening. Not while I'm still alive. I need to eat as much pancakes before my time is up. "Morning to the both of you," my mom says as I turn to Emilee who sits next to me.

She smiles and greets my mom. "Hi, Mrs. Moon."

I just roll my eyes when she says that. So polite! Goodness, my mom doesn't give a crap what you call her as long as she knows it's her and it's not insulting or something. She sounds exactly like Ally when-...Oh Ally. Sigh. Everything hurts right now.

"Austin sweetie, are you feeling okay?", my mom asks as she put her hand on my forehead. I sighed and pushed her hand away.

"I don't have a fever Mom", I said, ignoring her question considering I was far from okay. Thankfully, Emilee noticed how I didn't feel like talking to my mom about this and changed the subject.

"Mrs. Moon, thank you so much for these wonderful pancakes, and for so graciously letting me stay here", she said. I think I'm going to get Dez to go online and see if she's really twelve, because sometimes I seriously doubt it.

"Awe, that's so sweet. You're welcome Emilee," my mom replies. "But you can call me Mimi. Mrs. Moon sounds too old." She laughs and turns her attention to her cooking.

Once me and Emilee finish shoveling our breakfast down, with disapproving looks from my mom, we set out for school. And as I watched her retreating figure enter her school, I've realized how much I've been an influence to her. Sure she still had that 'Ally' version of her, but I've seen that little kid in her begin to blossom. I knew of her family status, so she had to grow-up as a little kid, and while she still is, she's starting to enjoy life as a kid. If you get what I mean. Its like she had no childhood, not to be mean, now we've starting to give that to her. I'm glad for that.

Then I focus my attention to the road. The ride to school is usually filled with laughter and jokes but not today. Wanna guess why? Ally's not here, that's why. She had texted me this morning that she got a ride from someone. I don't think its Trish since she's still carpooling with Dez. So three guesses who?!

Elliot. That's who. I hate him even more everyday! It's like his keen to tearing me apart. He took my Ally, MY Ally! What else is he going to take? I shake the thought from my head and pull up into the school parking lot. Trish and Dez aren't here yet, but guess who are? Yeah! Them... But I plaster a fake smile on my face and head-first plunge into this crazy world.

"Hey guys!" I greet with the most peppiest voice that sounded too cheery.

But either Ally was fooled by it or decided to overlook it. Probably the latter. "Hey Austin!" she replied with equal peppiness.

Kill me...

"So what are you guys up to this morning?", I asked, again with my fake voice and smile.

"Nothing", Elliot said. Uh, I do believe I was talking to MY best friend, not YOU!

"We were just talking about our student government meeting", Ally said. Oh, that reminds me...

"Oh yeah! Trish, Dez, and I all agreed that we'd join that with you so you don't have to look for any more members!", I said pretending to be enthusiastic. It honestly sounds boring as crap, but I'm trying to keep an eye on those two.

"That's great!" Ally squeaked. I could tell she wasn't pleased by the idea, considering I'm not the best student, or probably because I'll disrupt the two of them. Which I plan to do.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trish says joining us with Dez trailing behind. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I reply as we all start to head inside to our lockers. "Just telling them how _happy_ we are to join Student Government."

"Oh, yeah!" she says stretching out the word more than necessary. "Forgot about that."

* * *

So, as of now, Trish, Dez, and I have officially joined Ally's stupid Student Government club. We're now in the hallway, listening (only part way; not at all in Trish and Dez's case) to Ally droning on and on about all the things there is about this dumb club I pretty much had to force myself, and my friends to join.

"...and you have to be there right on time. Our teacher says punctuality is very important when it comes to-"

"Hey, isn't that Haley?", Elliot asked, cutting her off. Ally rolled her eyes (she hates it when people cut others off, and thinks it's quite rude), but didn't say anything.

Wait, did he say Haley? As in my cousin Haley?

I turned my head in the direction he was looking, to see that it was my cousin, in fact, standing at her locker, taking no notice to us at all. I've mentioned her plenty of times to Ally and the others, but none of them have ever met her. I kind of forgot to tell them that she had moved here a few months back, and was now attending our school. Wait a second...how does Elliot know my cousin?

"Yes Elliot, it's Haley. I thought we were talking about student government?", Ally asked. She must've been getting irritated that he wasn't listening to her talk.

"Huh? Oh, uh...I-I guess", he stuttered. Okay, I have no time to figure out what he's up to. My mom wanted me to tell Haley about Emilee staying with us for a while, incase she comes over and notices a twelve year old girl in the house that she's never seen before.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back", I said, and quickly walked over to where my cousin was still(italics) at her locker. I could tell the others were really confused right now, but as I've said, I don't have much time. Haley and I have no classes together, so this is the only time I can talk to her, and my next class will be starting soon.

"Haley!", I called. She jumped a little when she heard her named called, then playfully glared at me when she saw who it was.

"Austin Moon, don't you scare me like that", she said putting her hand over her heart while trying to get her breathing to go back to normal. "Now what do you want?"

"My mom wanted me to tell you that Emilee will be staying at our house for a while. I know it shouldn't be very important to tell you this, but you know my mom, and-", I started rambling, but she cut me off.

"Whoa Austin, slow down. Who's Emilee?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you that yet", I said, but seeing her smirk, I could tell she didn't realize how young Em actually was. "Okay Haley, stop thinking like that, she's twelve. My mom just wanted you to know in case you came by and saw a strange kid in our house."

"Okay, well tell Aunt Mimi I said thanks. Oh, and don't you still owe me like thirty bucks?", she asked. My eyes widened when I realized I had forgotten about that.

"Um...", I stammered, then sighed in relief when I heard the warning bell go off. "Sorry Haley, I gotta get to class. Bye!", I said, and quickly ran off before she could say another word. My bad...

"Austin Monica Moon!" she yelled. I groaned. Why? Why my middle name?! I mean come on people, get over Monica! "You ow-"

I turned around and yelled back, "Yeah, yeah! Don't worry, I'll give it to you!" ...some time... later... or never... I smile to myself and jog back over to my friends. "What'd I miss?"

"What'd you guys talk about?" Ally asked. I could trace some jealousy there, but she knows Haley and I are cousins, at least I think so...

"It's nothing," I reply, but I could see that she wasn't happy with my reply. What's with that? I look at Elliot, he seems a bit angered too. But why? But I ignore the though, as the bell rings, signaling the start of class. I nod, a 'see you later' and make my way to class.

* * *

"Hey guys", I greeted Trish and Dez by the lockers. It was just them there at the time.

"Hey Austin. You'll do my homework during this student government crap", Trish demanded. Oh, I don't think so.

"Hey, you already got what you wanted for joining! Plus, you do better in school than me, and that's saying something", I reminded her. We probably do about the same in school, but when I only do MY homework half the time (mainly when Ally makes me), there's no way I'm, doing hers.

"Just do it, or I'll-"

"Hey guys!", Ally said happily. She didn't realize she had cut Trish off, but I'm glad she did.

"What's got you so happy?", Trish asked. Ally was literally bouncing up and down looking excited.

"I didn't fail that other test!", she exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't Als. You got a 64; that's a D", I said, but I don't know why she was so happy about this.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't supposed to have a 64, I was supposed to have a 94. Mr. Conley wrote it wrong on my paper, but that's not even the best part", she said excitedly.

"Well?", I asked getting impatient.

"He looked back at my test and realized that I didn't get ANY questions wrong, so it shouldn't have even been a 94. I got a 100!", she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. She always has to have an A. but seeing her face light up like that is worth her annoyingness about her grades. She is so cute.

"So we got the same score?" I asked her to clarify.

She nodded, eagerly.

"Well, congrats!" I pulled her in an embrace, but something felt off. It wasn't our usual full of feels hug, it seemed to have some awkward air in the mix. I hesitantly pulled away a quick second later.

"Thanks," she said as she shifted uncertainly before me, looking at her feet.

I looked at Trish and Dez. They shrugged, not knowing why Ally was acting this way. I turned to her as she spoke once more.

"I- I'm... Austin, I'm dating Elliot."

**A/N: Decided to leave it there to see your reactions. Well, not see it, but read it...**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**writermeAL, daddysgirl11**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors' Note: Expected reactions... got that. But the response was amazing! You guys are purely amazing! Well, we won't hold you back any longer!**

PREVIOUSLY

"So we got the same score?" I asked her to clarify.

She nodded, eagerly.

"Well, congrats!" I pulled her in an embrace, but something felt off. It wasn't our usual full of feels hug, it seemed to have some awkward air in the mix. I hesitantly pulled away a quick second later.

"Thanks," she said as she shifted uncertainly before me, looking at her feet.

I looked at Trish and Dez. They shrugged, not knowing why Ally was acting this way. I turned to her as she spoke once more.

"I- I'm... Austin, I'm dating Elliot."

* * *

"Come on!", I yelled slamming my hand on my car horn frustrated. I've had a lot on my mind today, and I'm not in the mood to be stuck in this stupid traffic. I'm just trying to pick up Emilee; why is there so much stinkin' traffic anyway!?

As you can probably tell, I'm not in the best of moods right now. Want to know why, or you think you can guess? If you guessed that I'm mad-no, furious over the fact that my best friend/ the love of my life not only LIKES another guy, but is DATING him, you'd be 100% right. And it just had to be *shudders* Elliot. Seriously, what does she see in him that she doesn't in me!? First, my hair is way better. Second, we've been best friends for fourteen years, and they just met a few DAYS ago. Third, I'm completely, totally, 100% in love with her. I doubt Elliot would be saying that anytime soon...or ever.

And what really killed me was her reaction when she told me about this whole thing...

-Flashback-

"I- I'm... Austin, I'm dating Elliot."

"Wait, w-what? Did I just hear you correctly, because it sounds like you just said that you're dating Elliot", I said, hoping with all my heart that's not really what she said. Hoping it was just my stupid fears of losing Ally to that jerk. But apparently my fears weren't so stupid considering my hopes were about to be crushed into millions of pieces.

"I did", she said slowly. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening! This is ten times worse than her just liking him. I wanted to be her FIRST boyfriend! Not him! I wanted to be her first, and her last...not him!

"Austin? Are you okay?", Ally asked. She was looking at me all the time I was freaking out over this horrible event in my mind, anxiously anticipating my response. "Austin, please say something. You're starting to worry me."

"Please tell me this is a dream," I muttered, closing my eyes and pinching myself. Well, actually this is not actually a dream, its a living nightmare. "Please."

I opened my eyes to see Ally staring at me weirdly. "Um, you're awake," she said.

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I inwardly sob, while pushing the corners into my lips into a smile. "Well, um, congrats to the two of you!" I force out. I'd rather throw up than say that!

"Um, thanks..?" Ally replied but it was more of a question. But I noticed her sigh and look down not knowing how to continue this conversation.

I didn't either. "So... um?" I furrow my eyebrows thinking how to continue. But it was just pure awkward! Believe me, it was horrible having to congratulate the girl I love on her first boyfriend. "So how'd you two get together?"

She smiled. Oh, no! She cannot be smiling at how they got together! That emptiness in my heart grows bigger and how it aches. I look at her again and closely figure out every aspect of her face. She looked tired due to the weariness her eyes showed. Her mouth had dropped to a grim smile. "He did a whole grand gesture. It was so cute!" she told me.

My inward sobbing continues, but heavier tears fall. I smile, but the happiness doesn't reach my eyes. "Well, congrats," I said again and dashed away. I cannot bear to keep that conversation going without real tears falling down my face. I-I just can't.

-End of Flashback-

I stare hardly at the road as I swerve multiple times, since I can't think straight. The tears begin to flow again, but I instantly wipe them away with a free hand. I hear horns honking and I turn into the parking lot of the middle school.

My heart aches and I can't concentrate, but I can't forget to pick up my little sister from school. She's the only comfort I have aside Ally and my parents. I sigh, slam the truck door and walk up to her. But instantly my eyes widen at the scene before me.

Emilee was being pushed and shoved around in the middle of a large circle of middle school kids! One of them shoved her so hard that she fell flat to the ground.

"Come on, get up loser! You're pathetic! No one likes you, so why don't you just go live with all the other rats in Miami. Wait, I'm sorry, did they already kick you out?", the little jerk that pushed her yelled, and the rest of the kids standing around, watching the scene burst out laughing. Emilee had tears streaming down her little face.

"Come on mute, speak up. We can't hear you", another kid said. I can't believe these little brats. How can they be doing this to Emilee!? And why aren't her friends sticking up for her when-wait...She doesn't have any friends, does she!? Why am I so stupid!? I should've seen this from the beginning.

"Awe, does the little baby not have a comeback?", the kid that pushed her teased again. That's it!

"Hey!", I shouted. All heads turned towards me, and Em's eyes widened as she tried to get up quickly and act like nothing happened and she just fell or something. Uh, not happening little sister

"Who are you?", a snobbish looking kid asked.

"Yeah, who are you? You're in high school; you shouldn't be here", the one that pushed her said.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to pick up my sister. But it seems to me that all I found was a bunch of little brats picking on an innocent little girl", I said angrily. The kid had the nerve to laugh.

"Innocent? She's nothing but a nerd, loser, and a waste of space. She totally deserves it", he said. "Hey, you wanna join? We'll make sure the teachers know she just 'fell' when she goes crying to her Mommy and Daddy." The look in Emilee's eyes made me want to cry. Does she actually think I would ever do that to her!?

"No I do not want to join you little bulling freaks! Do you not know what she's been through!?", I yelled. By this point, Emilee was balling her eyes out. Oh no way would I let them keep doing this to her! "She never gets a break from the horrible things going on! Can't you tell how much you're actually hurting her!? She can't just run 'crying to her Mommy and Daddy' because she got beat everyday for just being there! Why do you think she's so quiet!? Did you ever bother to ask!? No, so leave my little sister alone, or you'll have me to deal with", I finished. I walked past the gaping middle school kids and helped Emilee pick up her stuff.

"Come on Em, we're going home", I said grabbing her hand and helping her as she stood up shakily. Suddenly, she wrapped her little arms around me tightly.

"Thank you Austin. You're the best big brother ever. It's nice to know at least one person doesn't think I'm a waste of space completely", she said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait, it talks?", that kid had the nerve to ask. I seriously want to punch him right now...maybe even more than Elliot, which is extremely hard to beat right now.

"Yes,_ she_ does. Now shut it, because you're the first I'm coming for", I said still hugging Em close to me.

"Is that a threat?", he asked trying to sound intimidating, but I could hear the fear in his voice too. Ha, serves him right.

"No, that's a promise."

With that Emilee and I walked back to the car with the kids still gaping after us in shock and confusion.

She climbs into the passenger seat throwing her backpack first. I know she's in a mood, so I leave her alone. It's best. I silently follow her and get into the driver's seat and start the engine.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask, hesitantly.

"No," she simply relies, staring out the window.

I respect her decision. But she'll have to talk sometime... just not now. "Okay," I answer. I study her sad, sorrow, and exhausted face. I turn my attention back to the road and place my thoughts back to Ally and Elliot. The rest of the road home is silent.

"Hey Mom," I greet as I open the front door and let us in.

"Hi to you two!" she calls from somewhere in the house. "In the kitchen!" she adds.

"Want some food?" I ask her.

She grimly nods. "You're a great big brother," she repeats.

I would have said some smart-aleck reply, but I know now is not the time to retort with cocky answers. "And you're a wonderful little sister, no matter what anyone says," I reply.

Her bright smile returns. We walk into the kitchen where my mom was baking! Ohhh, cookies! I do a little happy dance and reach for a few. My mom laughs at my reaction as I shove my mouth with cookies.

"What?" I ask with a mouth full of cookies. "They'we gwood!"

"Austin Monica Moon, how many times over the past seventeen years have I told you not to talk with your mouth full?", my mom scolds. Emilee's giggling from beside me as she says this.

"At least one more", I shrug, smiling sheepishly.

"Very mature. I thought you were supposed to be older here", Emilee laughed. Hey, I just saved her butt back there at the school.

When I turn back to my mom and Em, they're both just staring at me. Emilee's eyes were wide open, and my mom just looked confused. "What?"

"Seriously Austin, you have to learn to separate what you think and say", Emilee whispered. Wait, what?

"What did you have to save her from?", my mom asked. Oh crap, I was thinking out loud again! "Austin, answer me", she demanded.

Um, should I be truthful or just lie? I ask myself. Then my eyes widened as I wonder if I had said that out loud. I look at my mom and Emilee. They both weren't looking too pleased. "Um... I, uh... "

"Austin," my mom says in that tone, I can never escape from. "Tell me, what happened?"

I look at Emilee. It's not like I can't make her say what happened to her, that'd be too harsh. I sigh. I might as well tell the truth. I closed my eyes and say it very fast. "IsawEmileebeingbulliedtoday. Iintervenedandhelpedherout."

My mom looked at me. "Repeat that, please?"

I sighed and repeated what I had just said. "I saw Emilee being bullied and I got mad and I just had to help her out."

My mom looked between the two of us. "Emilee, is this true?" She nods in response. "How long has this been happening?"

"For several months, now," she mumbles, barely audible.

"Have you told anyone, not even your parents?" My mom continues with her questioning. Emilee shakes her head. Then she turns to me. "Exactly what happened today?"

I turn to Emilee. "It's okay. You can tell. I trust all of you," she says. I nod and launch into my story.

"Then they sad that they'll make sure that her parents will find out that she just 'fell' to cause the injuries that they actually caused. It angered me so much that I told them that Emilee is so nice and she never gets a break. Then I said that its not like she can go home to find the warmth of her family since she gets abused at home! Then... oh." I shut my mouth and look at my mom and Emilee who had their mouths open. Oops. Dang, my big mouth!

"Abused!?"

Now, you would've expected that to be my mom since she was 'supposedly' the only one in the room, but no. My dad just picks the perfect times to walk in on our conversations.

"Austin!", Emilee exclaimed.

"Sorry Em, I forgot", I whispered.

"Austin, did you just say Emilee's parents have been abusing her?", my mom asked. I looked over to Emilee who nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yes mom, that's what I said, and it's true. I've witnessed and experienced it first hand", I sighed. I could see Emilee cringe when I said that. "Em, how many times do I have to tell you that was not your fault?" She didn't say anything in response.

"Is that why you've been staying here and why Austin had to sleep over at Ally's house the other night?", my dad asked.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Moon! Please, please, please, don't be mad at me! I promise I'll go get all my stuff and leave so I wont be any more trouble!", Emilee exclaimed.

"WHAT!?", we all yelled at once, startling her a bit. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me where I had a firm grip on her, but wasn't hurting her.

"Emilee, I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. You will not be going back to that place", I said firmly.

"Austin's right Emilee. You're welcome to stay here, you know that", my mom said. Em had tears streaming down her face again.

"I didn't mean to scare you sweetie. I was just trying to fill in all the blanks of the story that didn't make sense to me", my dad said. I don't think that's why she was scared of him. I think he just reminded her of her own father when he was questioning her. Poor kid.

"Emilee?" I ask. She's been quiet for a few minutes now and I was getting worried. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah... It's just that... I've never been at a time where a family loved me. I don't know how to react. I've... I've never really known the actual..."

"Actual feeling of love," I finish for her. She nods in reply. I smile and pull her into a hug. "Don't worry anymore, Emilee. You've got a family who loves you with every inch of their being. You're my little sister and I love you."

She smiles in my arms. "I love you too, big brother," she says. Then my whole family piles into one giant group hug. It's been a while since my family had a group hug, but I loved it. I felt like I was 12 again and that feeling is just amazing. I finally have the support and love from a sibling I never had. But I'm glad for it. My family is now complete.

**A/N: awww... A sense of family. We loved it. Didn't you? Give us your feedback.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**daddysgirl11, writermeAL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors' Note: The previous chapter was so sweet, wasn't it? Well, get ready for some... angst. Get reading!**

It's movie night at the Moon residence! Nah, I'm just kidding. Well, sort of... Emilee is now my younger sister and we didn't want to leave the coziness of home so we just piled onto the sofa in the living room and now watching Brave. Hey, don't look at me, she chose the movie, not me... just saying. But I do find the three triplets very funny.

We all laughed at the mom's attempt to catch fish with Merida just trailing her looking not so happy. But you gotta laugh at those failed attempts. In about an hour more, the light dims as it rolls into the credits.

"Emilee?" my dad asks all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to face him. ''Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of talking to your parents?" My dad was a bit unrest by his own question, but determined.

"What do you mean?" Emilee asked in that cute, tiny little voice of hers. "I'm just a kid. They abuse me, how can they listen to me?"

I notice both my parents flinch at her words, but my dad continues. "I was thinking... wondering... maybe we, all of us, go to your place and maybe try to straighten this situation out. It's domestic violence, it should be reported."

"NO!" Emilee exclaims. "No, th-that can't happen!"

"Emilee, I get why you're scared, but-"

"But no," Emilee interrupts. Wow, she cut my dad off. "I'm sorry, I had to interrupt..." And yep, she apologizes too. "... But I can't let you. It's just... it's..." she trials off.

"It's just what Emilee? You can talk to us", my mom said softly. I don't see how this could go in a positive direction, but I guess it couldn't hurt her since there's witnesses and the fact that I would beat the pulp out of them if they tried to touch her...again.

"Uh...", Emilee stammered. "It'll j-just cause so m-much trouble."

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all Emilee. We only want the best for you", my dad said.

"I-I don't really think it's a good idea", Emilee said sounding desperate to get out of this situation. Well, I bet she is.

"Emilee, everyone deserves the chance to explain themselves and I think it would be good for you to ask your parents why they...why they act the way they do towards you", my mom said, trying to find the right words. I could think of a few...

"You mean why they beat me whenever they see me and why I slept in a tree house for so many nights just to get away from them? Yeah, I sure would love to hear them explain that", Em said sarcastically. Wow...That's all I can say.

"Then it's settled!", my mom said, clapping her hands together as she obliviously missed Emilee's sarcasm in that statement.

"Wait, w-what? No, I-", Emilee started, but my dad cut her off.

"No need to thank us kid. We're going to figure all this out. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding. Well it's settled! Tomorrow it is!", he said. WHAT!? They don't believe her do they!?

See? That's the problem with adults. Just because kids/teens are younger doesn't mean for them to just cut them off before they can fully state what they want to say. Plus, adults don't get sarcasm unless its one of _those_ parents.

The thought of the next day when we'd have to encounter Emilee's parents keeps daunting me. I'll truly see the people who can cause such harm to an innocent little girl. It haunted my dreams and my every movement and still I can't believe it as we walk up to their front door. Emilee walks next to me, shaking in her shoes. My parents seem confident with a slight eagerness on their faces. If only they knew what type of people they were dealing with...

We climb the stairs which was littered with pizza boxes, liquor bottles, cigarette butts, smashed glass, and a whole lot of thing that I don't want to say. I see my mom's smile has tensed a bit, but she still has it. I could sense some fear in my dad's eyes, but he keeps himself composed and knocks loudly on the door.

"WHAT?!" a loud yell comes from deep inside the house.

My dad knocks again. This time the door swings open to reveal, who I know to be Emilee's father. I feel her tense and duck behind me. I don't blame her as I hug her close.

"What you want?!" he demands. I take in his look. His clothes were filthy and had a haggard look to them. He hadn't shaved in a few weeks or brushed either. He carried a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

My mom wrinkles her nose and looks at him with a hint of disgust. My dad stands there shocked until he regains himself. He clears his throat and smiles. "Hi. I'm Mike Moon and this is my wife Mimi and our son, Austin."

The guy looks bored to death. "Yeah, and what?"

My dad shifts uneasily. "Well, you must've noticed that your daughter-"

The guy does a double take. "My daughter?! What business do you have with her?!"

"Well, she is acquainted with my son and his friend. And due to recent events, she's been... staying with us for the past couple days and we'd like to-" my dad begins again to be cut off.

"WHERE'S THAT LOWLY PEICE OF TRASH?! WHERE IS SHE?! When I get my hands on her..." he fumed.

"That's the thing..." my mom began but thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"Babe?" a female voice called out from inside the house. The door is pulled back to reveal, whom must be Emilee's mom. She looked like a messed too with her hair in a messy bun. But she looked cleaner than her husband. "What's going on her?"

Emilee's dad pointed a pudgy finger at us. I don't think he has noticed Emilee behind me. "These... These people say they have Emilee with them!"

She looks at us. "Oh, well. Why don't you hand her back and we're done here?" she asked in a silky yet creepy voice. Her husband nodded vigorously next to her.

"Well, that's the thing. We heard that she was being abused and-"

"Abused?! Ha!" The woman had the nerve to laugh. "Your source must be incorrect. We'd never hurt _poor_ Emilee. She's our _baby_."

It takes every single ounce of my being to not go and punch the living daylights out of her and her husband. I notice Emilee has stopped shaking and steps out from behind me, revealing herself to her parents. She smiles hesitantly.

"Emilee!" the woman happily screeches. I doubt it. She runs up to her, pushing me aside and pulled Emilee into a hug. But I notice it was too tight than necessary and that Emilee has a hard time breathing. Plus her pointed nails seems to be digging into Emilee's skin.

"I-I..." Emilee stutters. "A-air."

"Stop it!" I exclaim running up to them and forcing her 'mother' away from her. "Can't you see she can't breath?!" I pull Emilee next to me and notice the red flesh where the nails had pierced her.

"Em, your bleeding!", I exclaimed. Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to speak.

"I-I'm fine Austin. Don't w-worry.", she stuttered, but wouldn't look me in the eye. I could easily tell she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Em. I can see right through you, because unlike some people I actually care about you", I seethed. They are not about to hurt my baby sister and get away with it. She's too important to me.

"Why you little...!", her dad yelled, launching himself towards us, but my dad stepped in front of him.

"That's enough! You say you don't abuse you daughter, but we can clearly see the fresh blood and old scars all over her, and you launch yourself at her and my son. I care about my wife, son, and daughter, so don't you lay a finger on them", he said through gritted teeth. I smiled. Finally he can see through them. Wait, he said daughter...

"Daughter? I don't see any other girl here but my piece of trash", her dad snickered.

"How dare you say such horrible things about your own child!? She's your flesh and blood! I bet it's because of all that beer, smoke, and...um, other things I'm not going to mention in front of a child that _should_ still have innocent ears", my mom said. Go Mom! I've never seen her verbally attack someone like that before...or at all actually.

"Y-you, you have NO right to s-say that to me! TO ME!" Emilee's dad sputters.

My mom stands up to her full height. "Yes, I do. I have every right to voice my opinion and its not up to you to decide if I'm right or wrong! You, on the other hand, have NO right to call Emilee your daughter!"

Emilee's mom stares daggers at both my parents. "Get off our property. And leave the girl," she commands.

"No," my dad refutes. "But we are indeed leaving but WITH Emilee." He throws one last glower of disgust at Emilee's parents, turns around and ushers all of us back to the car.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyer!" Emilee's dad calls after us.

"As if!" my dad scoffs. "They'll just see the state of this place and Emilee's family status and you will be behind bars for domestic abuse. I'll make sure of it."

Her dad's mouth drops to the ground but recovers and slams the door.

I smile to myself. I never knew my parents had that side to them. I'm proud they are my parents. I wonder why it only too this long to see that side of them. They're a bit intimidating, but cool in a way, defending who they care for.

Everyone tries to brighten the mood, but I think the day has been wasted. As I open the car door for Emilee, I see out of the corner of my eye a slight movement. I turn my head a bit, to see a curtain flutter back into place but not before I see her face.

Ally's face.

The sight of her, cuts me deep, on so many levels.

I close the door behind Emilee and tap on the window next to my Mom. She rolls it down as I keep my feelings composed. "Hey, uh, Mom. I think I need some.. some time by myself. Miami Mall is not far from here, so I think I'll walk."

I think my Mom knew why I was acting like this, but she was just keeping quiet. "Sure honey. Keep your phone on and if you need us, we'll be at the mattress store."

I nod andI was walking down the street, just thinking about Ally. How can one girl, even just her name, make you feel like you're on top of the world one day, the make you want to curl up into a ball and cry? That's how much I love her. For the past fourteen years we've been best friends, and I knew I loved her then, I just didn't know how much until four years ago. Those four years, I couldn't keep that stupid smile off my face whenever I saw her, thought about her, or heard her name. I was just that in love; I still am.

But now there's a big difference in how I feel when any of that happens. Yes, I'm still head over heels in love with her, but the pain I'm going through right now is so excruciating! I can't smile anymore when I see her. Well I do, but it's a fake smile. Whenever someone talks about her, I have to look away so they won't see the tears building in my eyes that are just threatening with great force to spill out. When I think about her, all I can picture is my life without her. I did this before she started dating Elliot, but it's because I loved her so much. Now, I'm part way living that nightmare. She's still here, but she's so distant. Elliot stole Ally's heart, and smashed mine to the ground, where I had to watch it crumble to pieces. Depressing metaphor; this I know, but there's no other way to describe how I feel.

I was so stuck in my thoughts, I didn't even have time to process what was happening. First, I was just walking, completely dead to the world, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with someone on top of me. I hear the girl mumble an "ow", an I hurry to help her up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was-Natalie!?" begin my way.

She waved with her other hand as I pulled her up. "Hey Austin. Nice seeing you here. Off to Sonic Boom?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just here to clear my head."

She pursed her lips. "I should've known," she mumbled. "I know what happened between you and Ally, I-"

I shake my head. Thanks, but no thanks. I didn't need another lecture about my emotions and all that non-sense. "I'm fine Natalie. I have to go." Once the words were out, I briskly step-sided her and began to clear my head again.

"Austin! Wait!" she calls after me. But I press forward and quicken my pace.

Seeing Natalie cut me as deep as seeing Ally. They look so alike! Yeah, I know they're sisters, but still, whenever I see Natalie, its like an older version of Ally.. and that... that... that just pains my heart.

"Austin!" she calls one again. But she's pretty quick for a girl on heels. Like Ally. She always amazed me when she could keep up with me just fine on her wedges. It must be a girl power. "Austin Monica Moon!" she yells as she grabs my arm. This time, I didn't escape her grasp.

I pull away and turn to her. "What?!" I snarl.

She looks at me in alarm with her hands held up to her face.

"Sorry," I quickly say. "I'm just not in the mood."

"I'm sorry too, little bro," she states. "I should've known," she repeats. "How do you think Ally is taking this right now?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, not getting where this was going. "But I bet she's with Elliot right now, isn't she? How do you think _I'm_ taking this?"  
I didn't mean to spat all that in her face, but that's how it came out.

"What do you mean?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

I run a hand through my hair, giving it a messy but composed look as I groan in confusion. "You seem to know that I like, Ally right?" Natalie nods. "Well, that's true."

"Where are yo-"

"Let me finish," I cut in. "So for years and years, Ally and I have been best friends. I had..." I sighed, but continued on. "I was really hoping that Ally would be my first girlfriend and kiss, but that seems bleak. Elliot, that prat. He took my place next to her!"

"Eliot? What does he have to do with this?" she asked, confused.

Come on, girl! It's not that hard to figure out! "Everything!" I exclaim. "He's her boyfriend if you didn't know!"

"Elliot? But h- Okay, you know what?" she says. "Forget it. It's none of my business."

"Thank you," I mutter underhandedly.

"I heard that," she retorts. "But Austin... Just... take it easy on her."

"Take it easy on her!? What does that mean!?", I called, but she was already walking away. I sighed. Why is my life so confusing!? I just want a break sometimes, you know? I may sound like a girl, but I just want the fairytale. Not the girly version, but just the ending. I want to skip all the trouble and stress of real life and have my 'happily ever after' with Ally. But it doesn't sound like that's going to happen with Elliot in the picture.

I got to thinking about what Natalie said. _"But Austin... Just... take it easy on her."_ What did she mean by that? I get that she's looking out for her little sister and doesn't want me to just start yelling at her or something because I think she should be with me instead of Elliot, but I'd never do that. Yes, I'm that mad, but I love Ally way too much to ever do something like that to her.

I think Natalie had some sort of deeper meaning to what she was saying, but I just can't figure it out. Is she scared Ally might break if I said something? That would make sense I guess, because why would Ally be upset about going out with Elliot? I mean, I'm upset because I'm in love with her, but she shouldn't be.

I can't help but let myself wonder these things. I probably shouldn't since she broke my heart, but I love her so much that I still worry about her. Natalie's statement made me wonder if something happened, or if something was wrong with Ally. I wouldn't be able to take it if that happened.

Okay, I think I'm just paranoid here. I just saw Ally like thirty minutes ago before I started walking to the mall. And I think Natalie would've told me if something was seriously wrong with Ally, because she knows how much I care about her.

I sighed, and finally took in my surroundings. Somehow, I ended up right in front of Sonic Boom. That certainly isn't helping my depressed state. It just makes me think of Ally even more. I tried thinking of everything I loved about Ally, rather than how she crushed my soul, but that just made me realize how much I want her. I want her more than anything or anyone else in the world. I would give up my life if she could just be mine.

But unfortunately for me, she isn't. And there's nothing I can do about it.

**A/N: How was that chapter for ya? Sad wasn't it? Tell us your thoughts!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**writermeAL, daddysgirl11**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors' Note: You guys are amazing! Nearly 170 reviews and 21K views! Here's a new chapter!**

I slammed my locker door shut after grabbing my Trigonometry textbook. Why do we even need to learn this stuff anyway? It's not like I'm going to use Trig or Calculus on a daily basis with the life of a rock star. I'd only need it to count my millions of dollars. Just kidding... maybe.

I seriously didn't want to come to school today and cram my brain with useless information but I was forced to. By my mom. Urgh! Some days I just can't stand going to school. Too much off a morning hassle and its just going from class to class like a robot.

Some days like today, I can't stand it even more because I'd have to face Ally. Which is something I CANNOT do. It's just... too heart-breaking. So my goal for today: avoid Ally. No matter how much I'm itching to see her and her beautiful, radiant smile there's just too much tension.

I look around me for my friends, but I just can't seem to spot anybody. Did they all ditch school today? Trish? Well, I could see that happening. Dez? That's unheard off; he'd never skip school. Maybe he's sick? Ally or Elliot? They're goody-two-shoes, they'd NEVER skip school. So then where is everybody?!

I sigh in distress and round the corner to my homeroom. Might as well, since I've got nobody to talk to. Then I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and see, at the other end of the hall, a familiar couple. It's not Ally and Elliot, if you're asking. It's a red-head and a curly haired Latina. Hey! My friends!

And maybe I could talk to Dez for a second. I need to relieve myself of all this Ally trouble and even though Emilee is a great audience, she's not like Dez. I really don't want to burden her with all my troubles and with Dez, he'd just shrug it off. I need someone like that at the moment.

With a smile, I start to make my way over when something stops me. It's their unusual behavior that catches me off my game.

"Oh, that is the funniest thing I've ever heard! Great joke Dez!", Trish said, laughing her head off. Did-Did she just compliment DEZ!? That's NEVER happened before, yet I just heard it with my own ears. I would question if I was just imagining it, but my ears haven't fooled me yet, no matter how much I want them to sometimes, so I don't see why they would now. Trish complimented Dez, and is laughing WITH him rather than AT him. Miracles never cease to exist, huh? If only that statement was true for me and Ally...Never mind, not the time. Actually, it's the perfect time considering I was coming over here to do just that, but right now all I'm interesting in is finding out what's going on with my two insane friends who AREN'T bickering for once.

"Hey guys...uh, what's going on here?", I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing", they both said at the same time. Well that was weird...even for them.

"Okay..."

"Sorry Austin, we thought you were a teacher", Trish said. I'm not sure I'm convinced yet. "You know how they love to just sneak up on all of us and try to catch us in the act of going on websites and other stuff 'not permitted on the school premises'. Ugh, they drive me insane, but since you're here, wanna hear the joke?", she asked. I thought about it. I really do need a laugh these days, but that's not what I came over here for.

I shake my head. "Not really. I wanted to talk to you two about something."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

I was about to launch into a rant, when I noticed a slip of relief flashed on Trish's face when I changed the subject. Hm, that must lead to something else. I shook the thought. "Okay so you guys know that I like Ally, right?" Both of them nodded. "And now that she's dating... _him_."

"And you feel depressed and you want us to help you get through this... trouble time," Trish finished with a sarcastic quip.

I looked at her. "No," I deny. "Well, yes, I think I'm going through a slight stage of depression, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." I think again and rephrase my thoughts. "Actually yes. I do want to talk about it, but I just need to let out all this stress."

"Oh," Trish said. I slightly smirked. Trish was just joking and I don't think she had thought her joke to be taken seriously. But everything's off right now.

I nodded.

"Well, you're in luck!" Dez exclaimed. "I heard the Love Doctor or..." he lowered his tone to a whisper before continuing, "the Love Whisperer..." he returned to his peppy tone, "is in town!"

"Dez," I say in a serious tone, but then falling to a whisper. "No one calls you that."

He pouts.

"Okay, bimbos," Trish interrupted. "What do you want to do Austin? Do you really like Ally and would like to fight for her or us help you get over her?"

I groaned. "Why can't I just complain? I want to get her back, but...but I-", I stopped. I couldn't think of a good excuse as to why I would just stand here and complain to them. Trish's smirk was making me even more irritated. "Look, I didn't come here for you guys to lecture me! I just wanted to confide in my friends about how horrible my life is right now!", I said defensively.

"Come on Austin, brighten up! Mr. Sunshine's out and it's time to get dancing! People will think mean Mr. Thunder and Mr. Lightning are out if you don't put on your happy face", Dez said. He did not just say that. We are seventeen years old; he did not just say that. Then again, Dez says anything. He says what he thinks, and apparently he thinks the weather is people.

"Dez, please stop personifying the weather. It's a little creepy", I begged. Trish was just standing there, looking like she was trying really hard not to laugh.

Dez pouted and looked off-put.

Okay, maybe I wanted to laugh too, but that wouldn't be helping with the situation. I chuckled. Hm, they did sort of help me get my mind off of Ally. That's a plus. Maybe I need to spend more time with them instead of brooding over my loss. That's why I have great friends like Trish and Dez. How about Ally? Ugh, my minds on her again. I really need to chill.

"He's just in a mood," Trish soothed Dez.

He smiled a bit more. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, man. It's just..."

"Ally, I know," Dez replied. "But I really want to know, are you going to fight for her?"

I tilt my head because I had no clue how to answer this. It's a complicated answer. "I don't know, Dez. I feel like I should give up but then there's a bit in me that says to fight. I really don't know."

"Hm," Trish thought. "Do you really like her? As in you love her?"

I-I... Maybe I do. What should I do?

"Fight for her," Dez said.

Do I really do that often, where I speak out loud?

"Yes, a lot, actually," Trish retorted. I just looked at her, not amused.

I just rolled my eyes at Trish. I was about to retort, but I saw something, more like someone, out of the corner of my eye that made me stop. Elliot. Man, I thought I had gotten rid of him for at least today. He's not supposed to be at school today! Well, I don't know why, but he shouldn't be here!

Wait, he's staring at someone. I can tell it's a girl, but I can also tell...it's not Ally. Why would he be staring at another girl if he's dating Ally? Oh, this is rich! I don't want to hurt Ally, but she needs to know this. I care about her too much to let her keep dating some jerk that's staring at other girls WHILE they're going out.

"Austin, what are you staring at?", Trish asked, following my gaze. "Oh. That's not gonna go over good with Ally."

"Maybe not, but she has to know. I'm not about to let her stay in a relationship with a jerk that's busy drooling over...Haley!", I exclaimed when I saw the girl he was staring at turn around. She smiled at him, causing him to turn red in embarrassment that he had been caught staring, and walked off. Awe man, now I have to go tell my best friend, whom I'm desperately in love with, that her boyfriend has been drooling over my cousin. Just great!

* * *

I think this was a bad idea. I still have the chance to turn around and go home. But that'd be cowardly. I HAVE to do this. No... maybe I can still turn around. No! I have to do this!

I am in front of Ally's house right now. I should be at home doing my homework, but I just have to tell Ally about Elliot. I really want to bust him so Ally can truly see who he is! A cheater! Who took my girl away from me!

I turn around to prepare myself and walk back home, when I stop. I MUST do this. I HAVE to. I pep myself up and walk up to Ally's porch. I stab the doorbell a few times, since I know only Ally is home. Mr. Dawson is probably still at the store. There it went. I can't turn back now.

I breath in slowly, in and out, one by one, as I hear footsteps cross the threshold of the home. That must be Ally. My heart beats so loudly I can't hear myself think.

"Sorry it took a while, I was- oh. Hey," Ally greeted as she opened the door. I could tell she wasn't impressed by my presence since I really did avoid her all day long at school.

I waved shyly and nervously. "Hey, Als."

"Uh, hey Austin. What are you doing here?", she asked. Well then.

"What, I can't come see you now?", I asked, pretending to be offended. Well, I am a little, but that was kind of meant to be a joke to break the ice.

"No! Of course you can. I just thought there might be a reason you came", she said.

"Oh yeah, there uh, there kind of is", I said scratching the back of my neck. It's a nervous habit of mine that I really wish I could kick.

"Oh no, you're nervous about something. What's wrong?", Ally asked. Man, she knows me way too well.

"Um...this is kind of hard for me to say. I don't know how you'll take it...", I said trailing off.

"Austin, please just tell me. It'll be okay", she said gently, putting her hand on my upper arm. Oh, there's the sparks again. Stop it Austin, now is not the time.

"Okay, fine. Ally, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but...I saw Elliot staring at Haley during school."

"Haley? Haley who?" Ally asked confused.

"The girl I talked to in the hallway."

"Oh." She shrugged.

I looked at her strangely. Wasn't she fazed by this piece of information? Shouldn't she be bothered by the fact that her.. boyfriend.. is staring at other girls while he is dating her? This isn't right and it just infuriates me. "Ally."

"Um, yeah?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" I ask.

"Elliot? Staring at Haley?" she asks. I nod in response. "Um... not really?"

My mouth drops. This isn't really going how I thought it would. Clearly not going how I had played it out in my head. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No," she simply replies. "Should it?"

If my mouth could drop any lower, it would, but its already at the ground. "Ally!" I exclaim. "He's staring at other girls! You _should_ be mad!"

"And what if I'm not?" Ally cautiously asked.

I sigh in distress as I run my hands through my hair, giving it a more messier look. "Ally!" I repeat.

By now, she's just irritated. "Austin, please stop. This is how I see things. Please look at it from my point of view."

And now I'm yelling. I don't know what got to me, but I just couldn't hold it in. I can't let this happen to her. I can't let Elliot cheat on Ally. It'll break her heart once she fully realizes it. "HOW CAN I SEE IT FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW WHEN I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT?!"

"WHAT'S THERE TO UNDERSTAND AUSTIN?! I DON'T CARE THAT HE WAS LOOKING AT HALEY?!", she yelled. Wow, Ally rarely ever yells. Oh well, I'm too steamed right now to think about anything.

"YOU SHOULD CARE?! HE COULD BE CHEATING ON YOU! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MY BEST FRIEND GET HURT BY SOME JERK WHO JUST STARES AT OTHER GIRLS!", I yelled. I still don't know why I'm so mad, but she's yelling too.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?! IF ELLIOT'S CHEATING ON ME THEN IT'S MY PROBLEM, NOT YOURS! LET IT GO!", she yelled. I can't believe she just said that.

"Why I care?" I scoff. "WHY I CARE?! HE'S YOUR PROBLEM, THEN HE'S MY PROBLEM!"

"STILL!" she persisted. "Its. Not. Your. Business. And I still don't get why you care so much."

She... I couldn't have been more obvious, but she chooses to overlook all my intentional acts. Those hugs that lasted a minute longer than usual. All of the flirty actions and my generous acts. She still doesn't know or get to realize it?! "I CARE SO MUCH BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" I yell.

**A/N: And how was that to your liking? I'm warming up to the idea of Auslly and so is Daddysgirl11. Thoughts? We'd like to know.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**

**daddysgirl11, writermeAL**


End file.
